


Lo que nunca esperé (What I never expected)

by TeamROS



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Conflict, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama, Drug Use, First Time Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Loudcest, Love, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Romance, Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamROS/pseuds/TeamROS
Summary: Harem multicest. Debido a concatenaciones de circunstancias muy peculiares, Lincoln Loud termina metido en relaciones amorosas y sexuales con la mayor parte de sus hermanas.El enorme problema es que la situación para el chico se pone muy estresante, pues no todas están dispuestas a compartirlo y algunas de ellas lo desean en exclusiva...





	1. Te amo, Lynn

**Author's Note:**

> Parte de esta historia fue publicada por uno de los autores en Fanfiction, bajo el perfil 20yy; y en Wattpad, en el perfil TLH_77. Actualmente (mayo de 2019) ya no se encuentra disponible en ningún otro lugar.

Lynn se estremeció, mientras la lengua de su hermano Lincoln descendía lentamente por su cuello, dejando un tenue rastro de saliva a su paso. Le encantaba la manera en que su piel se erizaba; las sensaciones que le transmitía su hermanito a través de sus labios y su lengua. Empezó a temblar de anticipación, imaginando el momento en que la boca de su amado Lincoln se uniría a sus pechos desnudos.

El chico no la hizo esperar mucho. Sus labios se apoderaron de los pequeños senos e iniciaron un suave movimiento de succión, que les produjo a ambos un intenso placer.

\- Linc... ¡Aaahh! Mpf... Un poco más fuerte... ¡Sí! ¡Aaahh...

Al chico le encantaba hacer el amor con su hermana. Era apasionada, disfrutaba de todo lo que hacían juntos; y era sumamente creativa.

Para los dos era increíble lo bien que se entendían en la cama. Lo rápido que perdieron sus temores y sus prejuicios. Juntos arrinconaron el estigma doloroso de lo prohibido; de lo que su familia y la sociedad nunca aceptarían.

Lincoln siguió jugando con los senos de su hermana; disfrutando de la increíble sensación que producían esos deliciosos montecitos llenos de vida en sus labios y su lengua. Le encantaba aquel sabor intenso de la piel, de la transpiración única de su hermana. 

Lynn tuvo que tomar una almohada para sofocar sus grititos de deleite. Estaban en la habitación de Lincoln, y se habían acostumbrado a trancar la puerta. Pero de nada serviría, si sus hermanas o sus padres escuchaban los sospechosos gritos de sus juegos prohibidos.

De los senos, pasó a su hermoso vientre; dibujando el reborde de las costillas y el adorable pozo del ombligo. Pasó su lengua por los costados, mientras Lynn se retorcía de placer.

A Lincoln le encantaba eso, sentir que su hermana estaba a su meced. Producir con sus caricias las mismas sensaciones de impotencia y "sufrimiento" que ella le hacía pasar un par de años atrás, cuando lo golpeaba en sus juegos salvajes.

Lynn no resistía tanto placer. Era tan intenso que se volvía doloroso. Un sufrimiento ambiguo que no podía soportar; pero que tampoco deseaba detener. Cuando Lincoln empezó a mordisquear suavemente los costados de su vientre, le fue imposible resistir más. Levantó sus caderas y con un movimiento urgente, desesperado; se quitó sus pequeñas pantaletas, y tomó la cabeza de Lincoln para llevarla más abajo.

\- Linc... Por favor... ¡Ya! Ya no resisto...

No tuvo que decir más. Lincoln sabía perfectamente lo que su hermana quería. Descendió con sus besos por el adorable montecito coronado por la tenue mata de vello castaño; y se sumergió lentamente en la cálida entrepierna de su hermana mayor.

La vulva de Lynn no exhalaba prácticamente ningún olor. Eso siempre hacía sonreír a Lincoln. Le parecía curioso que su hermana deportista, la menos preocupada por su higiene personal, siempre se aseara a conciencia para el acto sexual. A él no le importaba, pero tenía cierta predilección por sentir el olor natural de sus hermanas.

De cualquier manera se sumergió con placer, acariciando suavemente los pétalos rosados de la hermosa flor. Desde que empezó con su vida sexual, uno de sus mayores placeres era dar y recibir sexo oral. Se aplicó a su tarea con la mayor fruición, recorriendo de arriba a abajo con la lengua. Utilizando sus dedos solo lo necesario para apretar suavemente el vestíbulo de la vagina, y ejercer una leve presión para introducir la punta de su dedo.

Lynn estaba en el cielo. Tras un año de práctica, Lincoln se había vuelto un experto en todas las formas para darle placer. Sintió claramente cómo el dedo de Lincoln se introducía en su vagina solamente lo necesario para elevar suavemente el vestíbulo, y dejar completamente descubierto el capuchón del clítoris. 

Pronto, su hermano se dedicó a torturar su botoncito con las suaves caricias de su lengua. Tuvo que morder la almohada con fuerza para reprimir un fuerte grito de placer. La apretaba fuerte contra su rostro, para ahogar cualquier posible sonido delator. ¡Cómo hubiera deseado no tener que hacerlo! ¡Cómo le gustaría volver a gritar y gritar de placer, como aquella vez en la que Lincoln y ella habían ido solos de campamento!

Estaba tan perdida en el placer, que deseo que su Lincoln continuara hasta hacer estallar sus sentidos. Pero él comenzó a mover su dedo dentro la vagina, y ella volvió a sentir el ansia que la consumía desde un principio. 

Extendió su mano trémula hasta el extremo de la cama. Tomó el sobre ya preparado, y se lo pasó a Lincoln.

\- Amor... Por favor. Te quiero dentro de mí.

Lincoln se apartó de mala gana de la entrepierna de su hermana. Había tenido la idea de pedirle a Lynn el mismo placer que le estaba proporcionando; pero cuando vio el preservativo ya listo, decidió dejarlo pasar y complacer a su hermanita. Ya tendría otra oportunidad para gozar de la cálida humedad de su boca.

Con la habilidad que da la práctica constante, Lincoln se colocó el preservativo. No le acababa de gustar la manera en que ese pequeño auxiliar disminuía la sensación, pero lo prefería al temor constante que sentía cuando no lo utilizaba. Si de él dependiera, lo utilizaría siempre. Lástima que Leni era alérgica al látex...

Tan pronto como estuvo listo, se colocó sobre su hermana, que ya lo esperaba ansiosa y tendiéndole los brazos. Estaba tan lubricada que, a pesar de su estrechez, la penetración fue rápida y placentera para ambos. Comenzaron como les gustaba: llenándose de besos y moviéndose muy lentamente, para incrementar a un ritmo cada vez más rápido y salvaje.

Los besos se hicieron más apasionados e intensos. Los jóvenes amantes se mordían suavemente los labios y las lenguas. Sus jadeos de placer llenaban la pequeña habitación, y apenas lograban reprimirse para no comenzar a gritar.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Linc... Más rápido. ¡Más! ¡Maaass!

\- Lynn... ¡Oh! Te quiero mucho... Mucho... Me encantas...

\- Y tú a mí, Linc. No te detengas... Dame más. ¡Maaasss!

Lincoln se moví cada vez más rápido, gozando de la estrechez de aquella vagina, y del calor y el aroma del hermoso cuerpo que lo abrazaba. Sus besos bajaron por el cuello y el pecho de su hermanita, y su boca se apoderó alternativamente de sus erectos pezones. Sabía que era el momento justo para comenzar a mordisquearlos suavemente, y luego con un poco más de fuerza. Así su hermanita podría tener su orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo que él.

Fue inevitable que Lynn diera un gritito de placer, y rápidamente Lincoln la acalló con sus besos. Ambos se movían rápido, tratando de apurar el momento de la culminación. Del orgasmo total. Devoraron sus bocas y sus lenguas mientras sentían que pasaban el punto de no retorno. El momento a partir del cual les sería imposible detenerse, aun cuando el mundo se cayera a pedazos sobre ellos.

Primero llegó Lynn, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Lincoln. Besándolo con tanta fuerza que le hizo una pequeña herida en el labio. Apenas unos instantes después, Lincoln sintió la inminencia de su eyaculación; y con una profunda estocada, comenzó a vaciarse lentamente;  cobijado por la estrecha funda de su hermanita.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de disfrutar su deliciosa relajación. Lincoln se apartó tan pronto como comenzó a perder la erección, y se acostó en la cama a un lado de Lynn. Estuvieron unos momentos tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones, y después ella se giró para quedar sobre su hermano; apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Lincoln le pasó la mano por los hombros desnudos y se quedaron descansando por unos minutos.

El sueño los dominaba, pero sabían muy bien que no podían darse el lujo de dormir juntos. Había demasiadas cosas en juego. Tenían que separarse por esa noche. Y luego, esperar a que se diera otra oportunidad propicia para disfrutar de un nuevo arrebato de pasión.

Lynn tomó la mejilla de su hermano y le dio un beso suave y delicado en los labios. Lincoln correspondió, abrazándola y dejándose llevar por el beso. Se separaron de mala gana, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¡Me encanta estar contigo, Linc! Te quiero mucho. Mucho.

\- Y yo te amo, Lynn. ¡Lástima que tenga que dejarte ir!

La chica se conmovió, y volvió a buscar los labios de su hermano.

\- Debo irme, mi amor. ¡Tengo tanto sueño! Y mañana tengo práctica de baloncesto. Si no rindo bien, será por culpa tuya -dijo, dándole un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro.

Lincoln se talló, fingiendo que le dolía. En realidad, ya era muy raro que su hermana le mostrara su afecto dándole un golpe o retándolo a luchar. Prefería medios más directos y mucho más placenteros para hacerlo.

Y sin duda, Lincoln lo prefería así.

La chica se desperezó, se estiró, y se vistió rápidamente. Todavía le dio un apasionado beso de despedida a su hermano, antes de abrir la puerta, verificar el pasillo y perderse en la oscuridad.

Lincoln se hizo un aseo superficial y se vistió antes de deshacerse de todas las evidencias. Esperó a que pasaran unos minutos, y se retiró para utilizar el cuarto de baño.

Por eso, no escuchó el suave rechinido de los ductos de ventilación. Justamente en ese lugar, un par de ojos habían observado detalladamente todo el arrebato de pasión de los jóvenes amantes.

 


	2. Nadie a quien culpar

Tras regresar del cuarto de baño, Lincoln permaneció unos minutos acostado; con la mirada perdida en el techo.

Se sentía relajado y contento; pero a la vez, culpable e intimidado. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación tan peligrosa?

Estaba viviendo un sueño dorado. Una fantasía que muchos tenían, pero pocos podían cumplir. Era el novio y amante de tres mujeres tan hermosas como diferentes. Ellas lo amaban profundamente, y él se dejaría cortar en pedazos por cualquiera de ellas.

El gran problema; el enorme problema... Es que eran sus hermanas.

Eran relaciones prohibidas por la ley y la sociedad. Un secreto culpable y necesario, porque nadie los apoyaría. Ni la familia, ni sus amigos, ni ninguno de sus conocidos. Una sola relación de ese tipo ya era un problema grave. Pero él tenía tres.

¡Tres! ¿Cómo se había metido en aquel lío? ¿Cómo iba a salir de él?

Y lo más importante: ¿Quería salir de él?

No estaba nada seguro.

Era muy consciente de que estaba jugando con fuego. Con varios fuegos, en realidad. Y parado sobre un barril de pólvora que podía explotar, en cuanto cualquiera de ellos se descuidara.

¿Podía fiarse de la discreción de sus hermanas?

De la de Luna, sin duda. Pero, ¿qué podía pasar con Lynn y Leni?

Si fuera prudente, terminaría con todas ellas. Buscaría la manera de alejarse para siempre de las tentaciones.

Tendría que salir con otras chicas. Poner una barrera de hielo entre él y sus hermanas. Y ellas tendrían que aceptarlo. Quizá Lynn le rompería los dientes, pero todo quedaría allí. Las cosas no pasarían a mayores, porque después de todo; ninguna podía acusarlo.

Ellas eran tan culpables como él. Y tratándose de Leni y Luna, era ponerse en la difícil situación de que las acusaran de corromper a un menor.

Pero, ¿podía renunciar a sus hermanas? ¿Podía renunciar tan siquiera a una de ellas?

La verdad era que las amaba demasiado. Y después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, le parecía imposible renunciar a ninguna. Cada una era especial. Todas tenían su propia magia y sus propios encantos.

Lynn, quizá, era la menos atractiva de las tres. Pero eso era sobre todo una cuestión de gustos. Salvo su firme y redondeado trasero, no tenía exuberancia, ni abundancia de atributos físicos. Pero su cuerpo musculado sin duda era bello y femenino. Perfectamente sensible y apto para el amor.

Lo más exquisito es que tenía los nervios a flor de piel; y cualquier tipo de estimulación hacia saltar sus pasiones. Sin duda, su hermana era una amante casi perfecta: audaz, ágil, apasionada. Su amor por el sexo le compensaba por cualquier falta de atributos físicos que pudiera tener. Y cuando utilizaba su arma principal contra él, a Lincoln le resultaba imposible resistir

Leni también era apasionada, pero muy diferente. Su gran belleza física y su infinita ternura la compensaban por su sumisión, y su falta de audacia en la cama. Hacer el amor con Leni era sentirse amado, aceptado, y seguro; pero nunca tomaba la iniciativa. Siempre había que buscarla.

Claro... con ella podía hacer cualquier cosa. Cumplir cualquier fantasía. Con Leni, jamás había recibido un  _no_  por respuesta. Y aparte de todo, Leni era la única que siempre buscaba oportunidades para decirle y demostrarle cuánto lo amaba. Estuvieran haciendo el amor, o no.

Imposible abandonarla. Era muy tierna y la amaba demasiado. Y además, para abandonarla, tendría que romperle el corazón por segunda vez. Y entre todas sus hermanas, a Leni era a la que menos deseaba ver llorar.

¿Podría abandonar a Luna?

Era una posibilidad. Después de todo, lo suyo era algo parecido a un arreglo. Un pacto que los beneficiaba a los dos. Pero ese era precisamente el problema: Luna le reportaba demasiadas ventajas.

Para empezar, era la más prudente de todas. Jamás hacían el amor en la casa. Siempre eran escapadas furtivas después de los conciertos o los ensayos. Y siempre, siempre, siempre insistía en tomar toda clase de precauciones. Como ambos tenían otras parejas, le hacía ver la gran necesidad que tenían de cuidarse.

En la cama, era muy parecida a Lynn; pero le gustaba ir más allá. Aparentemente, en el ambiente del  _Hard Rock_  le habían enseñado muchas cosas. A Lincoln le daba miedo cuando el asunto se volvía un poco... extremo. De hecho, le costaba trabajo asimilar su última propuesta: hacer un trío con Sam.

No podía negarlo. Su hermana Luna le intimidaba y le excitaba a la vez. Pero había un detalle, una situación que le hacía querer estar siempre cerca y en buenos términos con ella: era la única a la que realmente le podía comentar todas sus inquietudes, fueran sobre el sexo o sobre cualquier otro tema. La hermana dulce y buena que podía aconsejarlo sobre casi todo. Era increíble lo peligrosa y apasionada que podía ser como amante, y lo prudente y comprensiva que se volvía cuando adoptaba su papel de hermana mayor.

Luna se había convertido en su confidente y consejera. No podía renunciar a ella bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sin duda, le hubiera podido abrir su corazón. A ella le hubiera podido confesar todo, y buscar su consejo... El asunto era, claro está, que Luna  _era_ parte del problema.

Lincoln se frotó los ojos y se sintió desesperado. Le pasaba cada vez que se ponía a pensar en el trilema. ¿Quién tenía la culpa de todo esto? ¿Quién lo había metido en esa situación?

La respuesta más sencilla era que el culpable era él mismo. Él y su calentura. Pero...

Las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

Sus tres amantes eran tres de sus hermanas mayores. Él no las había forzado a nada, y ni siquiera se les había insinuado. Cuando las cosas ocurrieron, Lynn pudo haberle partido los huesos. Luna pudo nunca haber propiciado la situación en la que acabaron. Pero en cambio, las dos se volvieron sus amantes. Y Leni...

Leni era un amor. Una dulzura. Era imposible resistirse a ella, sobre todo cuando tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

No. En realidad, no había nadie a quien culpar. Todo había sido una serie de acontecimientos increíbles e inesperados. No había un verdadero culpable. O quizá, todos lo eran.

Forzando demasiado las cosas, quizá había algunas personitas que tenían cierta responsabilidad; una pequeña parte de la culpa. Eran tres personas que, sin saberlo, habían contribuido a iniciar aquella danza macabra. A despertar al monstruo dormido que anidaba en el alma y en el cuerpo de Lincoln y sus hermanas.

Ronnie Anne. Y de manera muy indirecta, Lori y Bobby. Su cuñado y su hermana mayor.

Lincoln todavía se sorprendía cuando lo pensaba. ¡Era increíble cómo cambiaba la gente con el tiempo! Ronnie Anne, la chica que detestaba lo cursi. Que odiaba las muestras de afecto en público; lo había conducido a la situación más difícil y embarazosa de su vida. ¡Ver para creer!

Y también estaban Lori y Bobby. Gracias a los arrumacos de esos dos, Lynn y él...

El flujo de sus pensamientos se vio cortado de pronto por el leve rechinido de la puerta al abrirse.

Se sobresaltó. Ya no esperaba a nadie. Era imposible que Lynn hubiera regresado. Una vez que su hermana se dormía, era imposible despertarla hasta la mañana siguiente.

Pero no estuvo mucho tiempo con la incertidumbre. Aquella silueta hermosa y delgada, el camisón blanco, y la preciosa cabellera rubia solo podían pertenecer a una persona.

\- Leni. ¿Qué... -comenzó a decir.

\- ¡Linky! ¡Mi amor! Abrázame. ¡Tengo mucho miedo!

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Leni estaba en su cama; junto a él. Lo abrazaba con fuerza. Apenas alcanzó escuchar su leve susurro de asentimiento.

Lincoln la estrechó entre sus brazos; y su hermosa hermana mayor comenzó a llenarle la cara y los labios de besos.


	3. La chica de los ojos de fuego

Lucy estaba a la expectativa, mientras el corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Sabía bien lo que iba a ocurrir. Sabía muy bien quién iba a llegar, y también sabía lo que iba a ver.

Sonrió, e hizo algo ninguno de su familia hubiera soñado jamás: sujetó su flequillo con un pasador. En aquella oscuridad, necesitaba que sus ojos estuvieran despejados. La emoción la invadía, y no quería perder ningún detalle de lo que su querido hermano y su segunda hermana mayor iban a hacer.

Leni pronto estaría allí. Ya no podía tardar.

Sonrió. Sus ojos color liquidámbar centelleaban con la poca luz que había.

Sin duda, su mirada hubiera intimidado a cualquiera que la hubiese visto: ojos de fuego; tan encendidos como su corazón.

Observaba a su hermano, el más amado de todos sus seres queridos. Y su corazón latió todavía más fuerte.

Conocía su rostro y sus expresiones como nadie. Aún con tan poca luz, podía ver que su bella carita traslucía angustia. El terrible debate interno. Los miedos y las dudas generados por toda una vida de condicionamiento y convencionalismos.

¡Cómo deseaba ir a su lado! La consumía el deseo de abrazarlo, estrecharlo con fuerza; llenar su amado rostro de besos, y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Que nadie en el mundo tenía derecho a juzgarlo por amar a sus hermanas de aquella manera.

Deseaba confesarle su amor. Pedirle que la tomara de la misma manera en que tomaba a Leni o a Lynn. Suplicarle que hiciera con ella lo que seguramente hacía con Luna, en sus encuentros furtivos...

Pero sabía que aquello era imposible. Al menos, por ahora.

Pasó una mano por sus senos. Tan solo unos meses antes, sus pezones se llenaron y sus senos comenzaron a brotar. Ahora eran dos adorables montecitos que crecían y se redondeaban cada día; igual que sus caderas y el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuerpo de niña. Mente de mujer.

¿Qué pensaría su amado Lincoln si supiera exactamente lo que sentía por él? ¿Si supiera la intensidad de la hoguera interior que la consumía? ¿Y qué pensaría si supiera que estaba al tanto de sus relaciones con sus hermanas, casi desde que las había comenzado?

Seguro que cualquier otra persona se hubiera escandalizado. Sus padres y sus amigos hubieran caído fulminados. Luan y Lori los hubieran denunciado, o hubieran tomado acciones directas contra ellos. Quizá solo Lisa hubiera tratado de entender... Y después, intentaría curarlos de su desviación.

Pero ella no.

A diferencia de los demás, ella sabía del amor. Sus lecturas, observaciones, y sus propios sentimientos le habían dado una visión diferente; mucho más amplía que la que poseían la mayoría de las personas. El amor estaba en todas partes. En los sitios más recónditos. En las parejas más asimétricas. Incluso entre los seres de ultratumba.

¿Por qué no podía surgir también entre hermanos?

Después de todo, ella amaba a Lincoln. De la misma manera en que lo hacían Luna, Leni y Lynn.

¡Sí tan solo pudiera demostrárselo físicamente!

Pero no podía. Aunque tuviera la mente de una mujer, seguía siendo casi una niña en cuerpo. Lincoln seguramente la rechazaría; y el romance hermoso y platónico que había construido con él, se perdería para siempre.

Sin embargo, tenía esperanzas. No iba a ser una niña por siempre. Algún día, Lincoln notaría cuánto había crecido; y entonces la desearía y la haría suya, tal como lo hacía con sus hermanas mayores. No tenía ningún inconveniente en compartir con ellas el amor de su hermano.

Mientras tanto, ella observaría, buscaría y aprendería. Algún día tendría lo suyo con Lincoln. Y si llegara a ocurrir lo peor, y tuviera que luchar contra sus hermanas mayores por la atención y el amor de su hermano... Tendría información privilegiada y comprometedora.

La espera se hacía larga, y Lucy cerró los ojos por un momento. Le dolía ver la angustia de su Linky. Pero también comenzaba a solazarse con sus fantasías y sus recuerdos. Su adoración por su hermano y su impotencia para ayudarlo la hacían recordar. Retrotraer aquellos tiempos en los que sus abstractos anhelos imaginarios se convirtieron en ilusiones reales.

***

Fue poco tiempo después de sus últimas decepciones con Silas y Rocky. Cuando también entendió que su romance ficticio con Edwin era solo un amor imposible. Un sentimiento no correspondido y que jamás podría serlo.

Lincoln había cambiado para bien. Por alguna razón, estaba más contento, y mucho más atento que nunca con todas ellas. Técnicamente, la preadolescencia tenía que haberlo hecho más distante y odioso. Pero nada de eso había ocurrido.

Lucy lo notó enseguida. Lincoln nunca había estado más dispuesto a escuchar sus poemas y sus inquietudes. Comenzó a pasar más tiempo con ella y, sobretodo, a interesarse en su vida y sus pensamientos. Escuchaba más de lo que decía, pero a Lucy le ayudaba mucho tener a alguien que quisiera oírla.

Al principio no lograba entender la razón de ese cambio, pero estaba encantada con él. También se dio cuenta de que hacía lo mismo con todas ellas, aunque notaba alguna preferencia por Lynn y Leni.

No tardaría mucho en averiguar la causa, y todo ocurrió porque le fue imposible controlar los sentimientos que su hermano comenzaba a inspirarle. ¡Al fin alguien la entendía de verdad! ¡Le daba verdadera importancia a las cosas que hacía! ¿Qué más daba que fuera su propio hermano?

Era tan lindo y encantador...

Ahora, Lincoln pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa. Su relación con Clyde y con el resto de sus amigos parecía haberse enfriado. Y de pronto, el único hermanito se prodigaba espléndidamente con todas ellas.

Lo averiguó en una sola noche, una ocasión en la que Lynn había obtenido permiso para ir a una pillamada con algunas de sus amigas deportistas. Normalmente, en aquellas ocasiones Lucy se solazaba teniendo toda la habitación para ella sola. Podría escribir y tomar un descanso de lo tétrico leyendo Princesa Pony con completa libertad, sin nadie que la viera o la criticara; pero aquella noche no tenía ganas. Deseaba ver a Lincoln, el hermano que cada vez ocupaba una parte mayor de sus pensamientos. Tenía ganas de estar un rato con él, y pedirle ayuda para sus poemas era el pretexto perfecto.

Se acercaba a su cuarto, y estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta. Pero le pareció escuchar un chasquido, un leve grito, y luego una risita.

\- ¡Cuidado, Linc! -dijo una voz apenas audible-. Aunque no lo creas, son delicadas.

Lucy reconoció la voz al punto, y quedó paralizada por el asombro.

\- _¿Lynn? ¡¿Qué rayos hace ella aquí?!_

Una pausa, y más ruidos sospechosos. Ahí adentro, alguien se la estaba pasando muy bien.

Quizá fuera seguía siendo una niña, pero tantas lecturas de novelas de vampiros y sus averiguaciones en Internet le habían dado una visión de la sexualidad que ninguna de sus hermanas tenía. Para ella, era evidente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y gracias a su habilidad para deslizarse por los ductos de ventilación, muy pronto confirmó sus sospechas.

Lynn y Lincoln eran amantes.

No había posibilidad de error o confusión. Ambos estaban desnudos, y Lynn cabalgaba entusiasmada sobre la pelvis de su hermano.

Inconscientemente, se apartó el cabello de sus ojos de fuego. Quería estar totalmente segura de lo que había visto.

Tal vez debió alarmarse... gritar. Probablemente debió haber hecho algo. Quizá detenerlos, denunciarlos o confrontarlos. Pero en lugar de ello, se quedó mirándolos como si estuviera hipnotizada. Se veían hermosos. Eran como dos animalitos jóvenes, aprendiendo juntos las delicias del amor y el sexo.

Ella misma no podía creer lo que sentía al verlos. Era una mezcla extraña de ternura, emoción, sorpresa, y... excitación.

Era un descubrimiento. Una experiencia mucho más directa de la que había tenido con las lecturas y las películas.

\- _¿Entonces, eso es el sexo?_ -se preguntó.

Se parecía muy poco a lo que había imaginado. Las descripciones de sus libros eran tan ciegas y sordas... Y ciertamente, tampoco era como lo que las chicas mayores de su escuela hablaban en cuchicheos, en los baños y en los campos de recreo.

Eso que estaba viendo era... Hermoso.

¡Se veían tan felices!

Incluso en la culminación, cuando llegaron al orgasmo; traslucían una felicidad y un gozo como pocas veces había visto en su vida. Y por supuesto, nunca los vio tan cariñosos como cuando terminaron. Se estaban abrazando y besando con tanta ternura...

Regresó a su habitación en estado de shock. Ella misma se sorprendía de sus sensaciones y emociones. Quedó tan fascinada que esa noche no pudo dormir. Un mundo nuevo se había abierto ante sus ojos. Estuvo pensando en ello toda la noche, y muchos días después.

Otros hubieran puesto el grito en el cielo por ver a sus hermanos hacer el amor. Por entenderse tan bien como lo hacían.

Pero no ella.

¿Qué más daba que Lynn y Lincoln fueran hermanos, si se veían tan felices? Se estaban haciendo felices entre ellos, y jamás se habían llevado mejor. ¿Cómo podía ser incorrecto lo que hacían?

¿Qué más daban las leyes y la sociedad? Sus libros tenían razón. El incesto no podía ser tan malo... Siempre que se hiciera con amor.

***

A partir de entonces, siempre que tenía oportunidad, los espiaba. Le encantaba verlos. Sentía que, al mirarlos hacer el amor, se hacía cómplice y participe de ese acto tan hermoso. Y poco tiempo después, descubrió los amoríos furtivos de Lincoln con Leni y Luna. Y también, se dio cuenta con sorpresa que había diferentes estilos para hacer el amor. Parecía que había tantos estilos diferentes como las personas que lo hacían.

Con Leni todo era suave, tierno y delicado. Con Lynn, todo era alegre, dinámico y hasta acrobático. Y Lincoln parecía disfrutar por igual de las dos maneras. A cada una la complacía de forma distinta; con posturas y actos muy diferentes. Leni casi nunca pedía nada. Lo más que había llegado a hacer, era tomar suavemente la cabeza de su hermano y llevarla a sus pechos o su vulva. En cambio, Lynn pedía con palabras, con gestos y acciones. Nunca había visto a Luna hacer el amor con Lincoln; pero los había escuchado hablar y besarse cuando creían que nadie los veía; y sabía muy bien que eran amantes muy compenetrados.

Observando, Lucy aprendió. También buscó información por sí misma; pero los vídeos de Internet eran decepcionantes. No se parecían en nada a lo que veía hacer a sus hermanos. Un montón de posturas, pujidos y líquidos corporales. Así que desistió de los videos, y se concentró más en los libros. Y más que nada, se deleitaba en observar, disfrutar, y tomar notas mentales de lo que veía y escuchaba cuando sus hermanos hacían el amor.

Por supuesto, conforme veía y aprendía, fue fantaseando. Se imaginaba a sí misma en el lugar de sus hermanas; y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las fantasías se convirtieran en sensaciones y deseos... Especialmente porque Lincoln seguía siendo lindo y atento con ella.

¿Qué sentiría ella si Lincoln le hacía lo mismo que a sus hermanas?

Tuvo una respuesta parcial, gracias a una técnica de control de sueños que aprendió en una reunión del Morticians Club.

En su sueño, se vio a sí misma semidesnuda y besándose con Lincoln. Su hermano la besaba suavemente en los labios, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y las caderas desnudas. Lucy se dejaba llevar por las exquisitas sensaciones; y él descendía hasta sus pezones, lamiendo con suavidad. Los suspiros de Lucy está vez eran reales; y pronto se transformaron en auténticos gemidos. Luego, la mano de Lincoln se metió por el elástico de su panty y comenzó a tocar su vulva...

Lucy despertó sobresaltada, pero feliz. Hubiera querido que el sueño continuará. Pero la intensidad de sus emociones y la naciente luz del día le impidieron continuar durmiendo.

Todo aquel día estuvo muy inquieta. Tanto, que incluso Lincoln la encontró más rara y retraída que de costumbre. Solo comenzó a tranquilizarse hasta que fue a bañarse, y se examinó en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Advirtió sorprendida que su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Sus caderas y su trasero comenzaban a redondearse. Su cintura se hacía más fina; y sus pechos, completamente planos hasta hacía muy poco tiempo, empezaban a brotar en dos tímidos montecitos coronados con pezones rosados.

Pasó la mano por su nuevo cuerpo, y sonrió. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en su desarrollo; en el despertar de la mujer que dormía en su interior. En poco tiempo, sus hermanas ya no tendrían su ventaja más importante contra ella.

Sí. Porque desde que descubrió los amores de Lincoln con sus hermanas mayores, lo había descubierto innumerables veces admirando sus cuerpos. Lo había sorprendido contemplando los atributos de todas ellas, incluyendo los de Luan y Lori. Y eso era algo que no hacía con ninguna de las pequeñas, incluyéndola a ella.

Pues bien, pronto Lincoln empezaría a admirarla también. Era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia.

***

La intempestiva llegada de Leni la devolvió a la realidad. Su tierna hermana mayor se metió enseguida a la cama de Lincoln, quien la recibió sorprendido. Enseguida le tendió los brazos. Lucy conocía muy bien la rutina amorosa de esos dos, así que se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez, Leni asumió cierta iniciativa.

Ella fue quien comenzó a besarlo, descendiendo de su boca hacia su cuello para quitarle la camisa. Cuando comenzó a besarle el pecho, Leni se detuvo y Lincoln aprovechó para asumir la iniciativa.

Se veían tan hermosos...

La misma Lucy se sorprendía de sus emociones. Ella, tan celosa de sus posesiones, tan enamorada de su hermano; se sentía enternecida y excitada por ver que sus hermanas podían disfrutarlo de una manera que a ella le estaba prohibida. Al menos, por el momento.

Pero eso no dudaría por siempre.

No supo cómo, ni de dónde. Pero en ese momento, le llegó una especie de relámpago de intuición. Una sensación desconocida que no había sentido ni siquiera en la mejor de sus sesiones espiritistas en el club.

Tenía que ser paciente, pero también, trabajar a su hermano. Ser más atenta y considerada con él. Quizá incluso encontrar la manera de ser más... ¿cariñosa?

Sí. Eso. Sus hermanas llevaban la ventaja, y no era solo por sus cuerpos. También era su manera de tratarlo. De complacerlo. De relacionarse con él.

Tenía que encontrar las maneras y los modos para que se empezara a fijar en ella de otra forma. Si quería tener a su hermano algún día, tenía que tratarlo de manera parecida. Era un reto muy difícil para alguien como ella. Pero sin duda, valía la pena intentarlo.

Olvidó por un instante sus pensamientos, y se dedicó a disfrutar el espectáculo que sus hermanos mayores le proporcionaban. Le derretía la ternura con la que Lincoln trataba a su hermana mayor. Cuando el chico comenzó a devorar delicadamente los senos de Leni, ella empezó a pasar los dedos por encima de sus pezones, imaginando que el suave contacto de su dedo era la lengua de su hermanito.

Pronto se excitó tanto que empezó a chupar uno de sus dedos, tal como había visto a sus hermanas hacer con el pene de su hermano. Su otra mano buscó la humedad de su entrepierna. Y mientras sus ojos de fuego observaban a los amantes, su mente se llenaba de fantasías maravillosas en las que su amado hermano le arrebataba su virginidad. Y luego hacía con ella lo que quería.

\- _Sí, mi amor_ -susurró entre suspiros verdaderos-. _Algún día, yo también seré tuya. Estoy segura... Ya lo verás._


	4. Te amo, Leni

Tras su sorpresa inicial, Lincoln abrazó a Leni, y muy pronto disfrutaba plenamente del dulce contacto de los suaves y hermosos labios de su hermana mayor.

A diferencia de Lynn y Luna, Leni era siempre muy tierna y delicada. Los besos con ella eran apasionados, pero siempre suaves y exquisitos; auténticos poemas de amor y ternura.

¡Era tan fácil perderse en sus labios!

La ternura de Leni tenía un efecto mágico en él. Sin importar lo cansado, preocupado o molesto que estuviera; cuando estaba con ella siempre lograba recuperar su virilidad. Esta vez no fue la excepción. Ni siquiera el apasionado acto previo con Lynn logró que Lincoln no pudiera responder. Su pene recuperó la rigidez, y enseguida se sintió dispuesto para solazarse con los muníficos encantos de su preciosa Venus.

Solo que esa vez, las cosas fueron algo diferentes.

Leni siempre se dejaba llevar. Casi nunca hacia algo por su propia iniciativa. Pero ahora, fue ella quien comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su hermano y quien, con un movimiento hábil, le quitó la camiseta. Después recorrió su cuello y su pecho con las manos y los labios.

Esta novedad le encantó a Lincoln, y estaba dispuesto a dejar que su linda hermana siguiera. Le gustaba la idea de que ella decidiera esta vez por dónde iban a discurrir los senderos de su pasión compartida. Sería lindo, por una vez, dejarse llevar por Leni; y concentrarse en disfrutar de las sensaciones que ella podía regalarle.

De pronto, ella se quedó quieta, y Lincoln sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar entre sus brazos. Le miró a la cara, y se dio cuenta de que su hermosa hermanita tenía una mirada de angustia. Percibió su aliento sobre la piel, y se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba olfateando.

¿Acaso percibía el aroma de Lynn sobre su cuerpo?

Se quedó paralizado por un momento, pero no tardó mucho en reaccionar. Tomo delicadamente el rostro de Leni entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente. Al principio, ella pareció resistirse; pero enseguida se dejó llevar. Cuando la boca de su hermano descendió por su cuello hasta sus senos, decidió concentrarse en disfrutar; enterrar sus temores en lo más profundo de su mente inconsciente.

A Lincoln le encantaban los pechos de Leni. No solo eran más grandes que los de sus hermanas, sino que también ella disfrutaba mucho cuando los estimulaba. Estuvo un gran rato besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando suavemente toda el área del seno y los delicados pezones. Leni gemía de deleite, y tomó su cabeza para que no se apartara y siguiera comiéndole los senos.

Lincoln continuó, y luego descendió al tibio pozo del placer de su hermanita. Toda la piel de Leni era como un poema de vida y suavidad. Su gloriosa entrepierna, con aquel aroma único, era un deleite para los sentidos. A Lincoln le gustaba llevarla al orgasmo por medio del sexo oral, porque así ella quedaba relajada y mucho más sensible a cualquier otro tipo de estimulación. Se volvía tan receptiva que era posible hacer cualquier otra cosa con ella.

Así que aplicó todo lo que había aprendido en sus múltiples encuentros sexuales, y muy pronto Leni tuvo que utilizar la almohada para acallar sus gritos de placer. En el momento de la culminación, era tan apasionada y salvaje como Lynn; y apretó los muslos sobre la cabeza de Lincoln con suficiente fuerza para hacerle doler. Pero él no se detuvo, y atacó con vigor el clítoris y los labios vaginales de su hermanita. Y así, con vigor y destreza, le obsequió un tumultuoso orgasmo que la dejó tendida por un momento.

Cuando se recuperó un poco, Leni se incorporó para corresponder al placer que su hermano le había obsequiado. Casi siempre lo hacían así, porque desde que comenzaron a amarse, su querido Linky disfrutaba del sexo oral tanto como ella. Así que le sorprendió mucho cuando él le pidió que se montará encima de inmediato.

\- Te deseo demasiado, hermanita -le dijo-. ¡Déjame verte y disfrutarte toda!

\- C-claro, Linky -contestó ella, bastante confundida.

Las luces de alarma se encendieron otra vez en su mente, pero bien pronto olvidó sus temores cuando el vigoroso miembro de su hermano empezó a abrirse paso en su interior. La deliciosa sensación de saberse llena; de sentirse penetrada por su amado, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba del sexo. Especialmente porque, como ahora, su Linky la acariciaba toda. La atraía para besar sus labios y sus pechos; y convertía todos sus sentidos en un torbellino de placer.

A Lincoln le fascinaba esa postura, porque podía apreciar por completo toda la belleza de su hermana. Ese rostro angelical, con sus ojos y los labios entrecerrados por el placer. La suavidad y tersura de su piel. Los gloriosos senos erectos, siempre deseosos del contacto de sus manos y su boca. Y su maravilloso cuerpo de diosa; delgado, pero hermosamente proporcionado. Sin duda, Leni tenía la cintura más fina de todas sus hermanas.

Y por si eso fuera poco, toda aquella hermosura balanceándose y suspirando al ritmo de la pasión...

Sí. La hermosa Leni, la más amada de sus hermanas y la que tantas veces había alegrado su vida, se merecía toda su admiración. Todas sus atenciones. Se dejó llevar junto a ella. Se dedicó a disfrutarla, y a hacerla disfrutar.

Pronto se ajustaron a un ritmo placentero y constante. Lincoln la tomó de la cintura para acercarla y obsequiarla con sus besos más suaves y apasionados. Después, sus labios se unieron a sus senos, succionando los erectos y endurecidos pezones. Ella comenzó a gemir con fuerza, como cada vez que su hermanito le hacía eso. Tomó las manos de Lincoln y las llevó a su cintura para que la acariciara; y a su vez, iba incrementando el ritmo de sus deliciosos movimientos ondulatorios.

Era el momento preciso. Lincoln comenzó a masajear los senos, pellizcando con un poco de fuerza los pezones humedecidos de saliva. Al mismo tiempo, asentó con firmeza sus pies en el colchón, para impulsarse y salir al encuentro de los movimientos de Leni.

Al sentirse tan empalada, la muchacha no pudo evitar un fuerte grito de placer. Lincoln, alarmado, tuvo que atraerla de nuevo  para acallar los gritos con sus besos. Con una mano la tomó de la cadera, atrayéndola con toda su fuerza; y con la otra siguió masajeando su pecho sin darle tregua. Se concentraba en aumentar su placer, y en hacer que la hermosa chica tuviera su segundo orgasmo de la noche.

Aquel triple deleite siempre era demasiado para Leni. La muchacha se dejó llevar por el placer; por la emoción. Sabía que su Linky deseaba que ella disfrutará, así que se olvidó de cualquier cosa que no fueran las hermosas sensaciones que estaba experimentando. El bombeo se hacía cada vez más salvaje, y Lincoln la tomó con ambas manos para penetrar más y más profundo en su interior. El orgasmo se dejó venir tan poderoso, que Leni tuvo que taparse la boca con las dos manos para contener sus gritos.

Cuando todo hubo pasado, Leni se quedó descansando por unos segundos sobre el cuerpo de su hermano. Él la acariciaba toda con ternura y delicadeza. Siempre se sentía contento cuando su querida hermana disfrutaba tanto. Sobre todo ahora que, tras su apasionado acto sexual con Lynn, era capaz de resistir un poco más.

Pronto Leni se sintió relajada, descansada y feliz. Estaba bien consciente de que su querido hermanito aún no había tenido lo suyo, y era el momento de regalarle el placer supremo que ella ya había tenido por dos veces esa noche.

\- Linky, amor. ¿Puedo hacerme cargo de ti? ¿Me dejas regalarte lo primero que tú me diste?

Lincoln estaba confundido. Esa nueva actitud de Leni lo perturbaba. Ella le había hecho sexo oral muchas veces antes, pero siempre cuando estaban bien limpios. Nunca en... en las condiciones en las que estaban.

\- Pero, Leni... Nosotros no estamos... -balbuceó. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Lo sé, mi amor. Lo sé. Déjame hacerlo. No te preocupes por nada.

Lincoln no sabía qué hacer, pero Leni no le dio tiempo para pensarlo. Se colocó a sus pies y lo empujo con delicadeza, haciendo que se tendiera boca arriba. Enseguida de apoderó de su pene, y acercó sus cálidos labios a la cabeza.

Se quedó quieta por un momento, aparentemente observando, y nada más. Lincoln advirtió con temor que Leni parecía olfatear de nuevo. Quizá no tenía motivos para temer, porque el aroma de Lynn debía ser muy tenue. Además, estaba enmascarado por los aromas de ellos dos, y por el concienzudo aseo que se hizo en el baño. Pero había escuchado que los sentidos de las mujeres eran mucho más sensibles que los de cualquier hombre, y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

Sin embargo, su hermosa hermana se aplicó de lleno a la tarea, y lo hizo con un amor y habilidad, que Lincoln casi no pudo resistir. Leni nunca había utilizado ese suave y torturante movimiento de sus manos, mientras su lengua acariciaba las zonas más sensibles del miembro viril. Se aplicaba con intensidad, como si de verdad quisiera hacer que él terminara en su boca.

Lincoln cerró los ojos. ¡Dios! Su hermanita era tan hábil. Odiaba comparar a sus amadas, pero ni siquiera Luna tenía esas fantásticas habilidades con la boca. Lo tenía justo al borde del abismo, y sin duda podía hacerlo terminar en cuanto quisiera.

\- Mi amor... ¡Ouu! Voy a... Voy a... -susurró entre jadeos.

En ese punto, Leni se detuvo. Sacó el pene de su boca y le dio un breve apretón bajo la cabeza.

\- No lo hagas, amor. Hazme tuya... como a ti más te gusta.

Se acomodó a un lado de él y tomó las almohadas. Lincoln sabía muy bien a lo que ella se refería, y se levantó muy rápido de la cama.

La hermosa muchacha se arrodilló, descansando su torso sobre las almohadas. Su espléndido trasero quedó levantado, con la deliciosa hendidura entre las hermosas semiesferas bien expuesta.

\- Vamos, Linky -dijo ella, coquetamente-. Lo deseo... Tanto como tú.

Lincoln apenas dedicó un pensamiento al hecho de que su hermana jamás era tan osada. La Leni de aquel día parecía ser otra...

Pero la vista de la bellísima grupa de la muchacha le impidió seguir pensando. ¡Se veía tan hermosa y apetitosa! El trasero de Leni no era muy abundante, pero estaba hermosamente redondeado. Y hacía un contraste tan agradable con su finísima cintura, que le parecía imposible que existiera quién pudiera resistirse a tanta belleza.

Al menos, él no podía.

Se colocó detrás de ella, acercándose lentamente mientras se deleitaba mirando los preciosos cuartos traseros de su hermana mayor. Su linda entrada posterior destacaba entre sus nalgas, y por un solo instante, Lincoln pensó en pedirle entrar por ahí. Pero descartó enseguida la idea. Sabía que ella no se negaría; pero necesitaban preparación especial, y mucho tiempo para que la experiencia fuera placentera para ambos. Cuando tenían prisa, Leni no podía relajarse bien, y no lo disfrutaba. Y para Lincoln, no tenía ningún sentido disfrutar solo y exponer a su hermanita a una lastimadura.

La tomó de las caderas, apuntó a la entrada de la vagina, y le introdujo el pene lentamente, pero de un solo envión. La muchacha estaba tan lubricada, que comenzó a gozar desde el primer momento. Gimió al sentirse penetrada, y enseguida comenzó a alentar a su amante para que saciara las ansias de los dos.

\- Sí... ¡Ah! ¡Ah! No dejes de moverte, Linky... ¡Mpf!

\- Claro que... No, amor. ¡Ohhh! Me encantas, mi vida. Eres...hermosa... Tierna... ¡Ahhhhh!

\- ¡Ohhh!.. ¿De verdad?

\- Claro, mi vida. Te amo, mi amor... Te amo... Leni hermosa...

La cubrió con su cuerpo para besar su espalda y la base de su cuello. Ella correspondió girando la cabeza, y Lincoln la besó en la boca con pasión y deseo; sin dejar de moverse ni un momento. Leni lo aferró con un brazo, apretándolo como si no quisiera dejarlo ir jamás.

Las manos del chico se aferraron a sus pechos, masajeando suavemente. El estímulo hacia que la vagina de Leni se contrajera en espasmos, aumentando mucho más el placer de los dos.

Bien pronto Lincoln se sintió al borde de la culminación. Leni se dio cuenta por la manera salvaje en que la bombeaba. Estaba ansiosa por sentir la cálida esencia de su hermano dentro de ella, y así se lo hizo saber.

\- Linky... Acaba dentro. Por favor... Termina... Dentro de mí -dijo entre jadeos.

\- Leni...

\- ¡Hazlo, amor! Son días seguros...

Lincoln había pensado eyacular fuera, quizá sobre las hermosas nalgas de su hermana. Pero la tentación era demasiado grande. Se sentía tan delicioso venirse dentro de ella...

Ya no estaba en condiciones de pensar. Estaba demasiado excitado y estimulado. Seguro que Leni le estaba diciendo la verdad. A fin de cuentas, era imposible que quisiera tener un hijo de su propio hermano.

La penetró tan rápido y profundo como pudo. Enseguida le llegó el orgasmo, arrancando un gemido continuo de placer a los dos jóvenes amantes. Lincoln vertió todo su contenido en la estrecha cavidad de su adorada hermana; que lo recibió entre verdaderos espasmos de deleite. El gozo fue tal, que las piernas de la muchacha fallaron y se fue de bruces sobre la cama. Lincoln apenas pudo evitar caer encima de ella.

Después de recuperar el aliento, Leni abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.

\- Gracias, Linky. Mi amor... ¡Te amo tanto!

Lincoln se sintió conmovido, y muy culpable.

\- No, amor. Yo... ¡Te agradezco tanto, mi amor! A veces, siento que no te merezco...

Y en ese momento lo sentía de verdad. Sus ojos se nublaron. Leni era un ángel. Una mujercita tierna y maravillosa que se merecía a alguien que quisiera atesorarla. Amarla en exclusiva. Y no tenerla como parte de un harem anómalo y enfermizo.

Pero ella lo abrazó, lo consoló, y lo acarició como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

\- No digas eso, Linky. Yo te amo. De verdad.

La muchacha se detuvo. Vaciló un momento, y lo miró suplicante.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa, hermanito?

\- Claro que sí, amor. Lo que tú quieras -respondió, acariciando el sedoso cabello rubio de su hermana.

\- Quiero dormir contigo esta noche. ¿Puedo?

Lincoln se sobresaltó. En la casa, aquello siempre era demasiado arriesgado. Pero ya se había prometido darle a Leni lo que ella quisiera. Y por fortuna, se le ocurrió una idea razonable.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a tu cuarto, Leni? Allí nadie nos molestará.

Leni sonrió y asintió. Tomando mil precauciones, se encerraron en el cuarto de ella. El cuarto que hasta un año antes había compartido con Lori, y que por eso mismo, era respetado hasta por sus padres.

Sintiéndose en relativa seguridad, los hermanos y amantes se relajaron y estuvieron conversando entre besos y caricias.

Antes de dormir, esa noche; hicieron el amor una vez más.


	5. Te amo, Linky

En la semipenumbra de su habitación, Leni yacía de costado; contemplando a su hermanito dormir. Él se había dormido muy poco después de terminar su segundo y apasionado acto sexual de aquella noche; mientras ella se solazaba contemplando su carita.

Sonrió. Muchas veces, le costaba trabajo creer su hermano era apenas un preadolescente. Ya tenía las capacidades de un hombre; y cuando hacían el amor, era capaz de satisfacerla por completo y llevarla hasta el paroxismo del placer. A diferencia de su pareja anterior, Linky era cariñoso y considerado. Hacer el amor con él era muy diferente a lo que vivió en sus primeras experiencias sexuales.

Pero cuando dormía, volvía a ser el niño tierno e indefenso que conocía desde hacía 13 años.

Tocó suavemente sus mejillas con los dedos, dibujando el contorno de su boca y su nariz. Lincoln se sonrió en sueños, y Leni no pudo evitar la tentación de darle un delicado beso en los labios.

\- Linky... Mi amor -susurró.

Para Leni, su propia vida había sido apresurada y confusa. Sin duda, siempre había tenido muchos momentos de alegría y diversión. Pero también, de alguna manera, le parecía que las cosas  _le ocurrían_ , en lugar de que ella controlara el rumbo de su vida.

Era el problema de no ser muy inteligente. Tenía que dejarse llevar, sin entender en ocasiones lo que estaba pasando.

Pero a veces, había recompensas. Y su Linky era la mejor recompensa que le había dado la vida. Siempre lo había amado. Desde el principio.

El nacimiento de Lincoln fue uno de los eventos más especiales de su vida. Aunque quería muchísimo a todas sus hermanas, se sintió encantada cuando sus padres llevaron al bebé a la casa. ¡Al fin, un hermanito varón! Leni y Lincoln se encariñaron muy rápido el uno con el otro, y el pequeño parecía disfrutar especialmente cuando su linda hermana lo cargaba, o pasaba la tarde jugando con él.

De manera natural, se distanciaron un poco cuando crecieron. Ya no jugaban juntos, pero Lincoln siempre estaba cuando ella lo necesitaba. En todo momento. Y también estuvo con ella después de que le rompieron el corazón.

Si Lori hubiera estado en casa, muy probablemente ella hubiera sido su paño de lágrimas; y las cosas con Lincoln seguirían igual que siempre. Pero ya tenía un año desde la partida de su hermana mayor a la universidad. Luna estaba muy ocupada con sus ensayos y presentaciones; Luan seguía sin tomarse las cosas en serio, y el resto de sus hermanas eran demasiado jóvenes. Aunque las amaba, nunca construyó una verdadera relación de confianza con ninguna de ellas.

De todos modos, ella no solicitó la ayuda de su hermano. Fue él quien se la ofreció. Él, que siempre estaba pendiente de las emociones y el estado de ánimo de todas ellas. Y Leni estaba tan triste, que sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien en quien pudiera confiar.

Lincoln estuvo allí para ella. Como siempre, pero... Él ya no era un niño. Y ambos en ese momento ya habían probado los placeres de las caricias, los besos y el sexo con otras personas.

Las cosas empezaron aparentemente de manera inocente. Ella estaba tan triste y lloraba tanto, que Lincoln la abrazó con fuerza y le acarició la espalda en un intento por tranquilizarla. Leni lloró durante un rato, pero el calor y el olor de su hermano la confortaban. Y las caricias en su espalda empezaron a relajarla. La hacían sentir mejor.

Cuando el llanto de Leni cesó, y sintió que se relajaba entre sus brazos, Lincoln tomó su querido rostro entre sus manos. Los separaban apenas unos cuantos centímetros.

\- Leni... Querida -dijo Lincoln, sin dejar de sujetar su cara-. Nadie se merece tus lágrimas, hermanita. ¡Nadie! Y menos un estúpido que nunca fue capaz de valorarte y amarte como tú te mereces.

\- ¡Oh, Linky...

Volvieron a abrazarse. Leni estaba tan conmovida y sentía tanta gratitud, que empezó a cubrir el rostro de Lincoln con besos.

Él también se dejó llevar. Correspondió a los besos de su hermana, feliz por verla animada; y encantado por poder posar sus labios en esa piel de raso.

Todo pudo haber quedado allí, pero la sensibilidad de ambos estaba a flor de piel. Estaban compartiendo unas sensaciones y sentimientos que iban mucho más allá de la mera devoción y el amor fraternal. Nunca se habían sentido más cercanos. Más compenetrados. En especial, Leni se sentía muy cómoda; comprendida como jamás lo había sido. Estaba muy emocionada porque alguien la entendiera y la consolara sin regañarla ni juzgarla. Su hermanito sin duda se merecía todos esos besos y más, muchos más. No quería dejar de besarlo. Estaba decidida a transmitirle todo su amor y gratitud por medio de sus labios.

Lincoln, al sentir la apasionada respuesta de su hermana, se sintió feliz y orgulloso como nunca antes. El entusiasmo de Leni lo encantaba y lo conmovía. Tanto, que no reparó en otro tipo de sensaciones, que estaban haciendo presa de su mente y de su cuerpo.

El encuentro de sus labios fue espontaneo, casi casual. Los dos estaban disfrutando mucho lo que sentían, y ninguno tuvo la noción o el deseo de detenerlo a tiempo. Los labios se unieron con completa naturalidad. Leni se perdió en una sensación exquisita, mucho más tierna y satisfactoria que todas las sesiones de besos que había tenido antes. Y Lincoln, que estaba ya bien acostumbrado a intercambiar besos llenos de pasión y deseo con Lynn, se dejó arrastrar sin ningún tipo restricción. Después de todo, Leni también era su hermana. A ella también la amaba. Y le tenía un cariño muy especial, por la maravillosa relación que tuvieron durante toda su vida.

A partir de ese momento se perdieron por completo. Todos los lazos filiales y fraternales perdieron significado. Sin darse cuenta, se convirtieron solamente en un hombre y una mujer. Un chico y una chica que se amaban, y apenas descubrían lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Los besos crecieron en pasión; en intensidad. Sus respiraciones se hicieron profundas y entrecortadas; y pronto intervinieron los dientes y las lenguas.

No tardaron los labios de Lincoln en bajar por el cuello de su hermana. Su reacción fue apoteósica. Tomó la cabeza de Lincoln y la hizo descender más, y más. La boca del muchachito se encontró con el aroma y la tibieza de esos hermosos senos.

Lincoln los tomó con delicadeza y los disfrutó a plenitud con sus labios y lengua. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que las ropas cayeran de sus cuerpos. Se llenaron de caricias, de besos; y al final, la masculinidad de Lincoln se sumergió por completo en el cuerpo de su hermosa hermana. Su vagina era húmeda, se ajustaba como un guante a su pene; y Leni no paraba ni un momento de acariciarlo, besarlo y mirarlo anhelante a la cara.

Su acoplamiento fue suave, pero apasionado. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que aquella no era la primera vez del otro, pero no comentaron nada ni entonces, ni después. ¿Para qué preguntar lo que a nadie le importaba? Al contrario, la falta de virginidad de ambos se volvió un aliciente para disfrutarse a plenitud sin preocupaciones. Solo cuando Lincoln se dio cuenta de que su eyaculación era inminente, se retiró y vertió su emisión en el vientre y en las piernas de su hermana.

Nunca se imaginaron que sería tan hermoso. Ni tampoco que no sentirían mayor remordimiento al hacerlo.

Por lo menos, Leni nunca se sintió realmente culpable por hacer el amor con su hermano. Cierto, tenía la noción de que la sociedad y las leyes no aprobaban que los hermanos fueran novios o se casaran. Pero... Ni las leyes ni las personas sabían lo que ella sentía por Lincoln.

¿Por qué no podía amar a su hermano? ¿A alguien con quien había compartido tantas penas y alegrías? ¿A un chico maravilloso que siempre había estado allí para ella; que le había demostrado su cariño e interés de mil maneras, por muy difíciles que fueran las situaciones?

Y aparte de todo, Nadie la había tratado como él. Ni siquiera en su familia había alguien más que fuera tan bueno y cariñoso con ella. Nadie como Lincoln procuraba que ella entendiera; que se involucrara. Que lograra superar sus limitaciones.

Sus parejas anteriores siempre la trataron de tonta; habían sido bruscos con ella. Pero Linky no.

Jamás.

Siempre la cuidaba. Siempre la hacía sentir bien. La consolaba, la ayudaba... Y desde hacía seis meses, la complacía y la volvía loca de placer en el amor.

Ella lo disfrutaba, y confiaba plenamente en él. Con Lincoln se había atrevido a probar cosas que con sus parejas anteriores jamás soñó.

Aquella vez fue solo la primera de muchas. Desde entonces, se encontraban al menos una vez por semana para hacer el amor; siempre en el cuarto de Leni. El más privado de todos, y que sus hermanas seguían respetando en memoria de los pretzels humanos. Leni disfrutaba muchísimo esos encuentros, porque Lincoln sabía besarla, acariciarla y hacerla mujer como jamás soñó que fuera posible.

Desde la primera vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales, Leni sintió algún grado de placer. Un disfrute similar a una liberación física; algo parecido a sonarse la nariz. Pero nunca se acostumbró por completo al sexo, porque sus encuentros con sus dos amantes anteriores habían sido esporádicos y apresurados. En cambio, con Lincoln perdió sus sentidos e inhibiciones desde el principio. Su hermanito sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer con su cuerpo. Le era muy fácil hacer que se excitara, y encontrar las mejores maneras para hacerla gozar.

Y ella se dejaba amar. Se sentía muy bien siendo un poco pasiva. ¿Por qué debía de pedir o hacer otras cosas, si Linky le daba todo lo que le gustaba?

Además, cuando Lincoln quería algo como el sexo oral o el anal, ella siempre lo complacía. Y con mucho gusto, además.

Lincoln lo era todo para ella.

Sonrió y extendió un brazo para tocarlo. El cuerpo de su hermanito se sentía tibio... Suave. La conmovió tanto que sintió una oleada de adoración.

Ya no podía imaginar su vida sin él.

De pronto recordó y se sintió muy triste. Tanto, que un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

\- Linky... ¿De verdad me amas? -susurró -¿Me quieres tanto como yo a ti?

Tal vez su pregunta no era justa. Era obvio que él la quería. No había manifestado ningún cambio en su trato ni en su actitud hacia ella. La llenaba de atención y de cariño, como siempre lo había hecho.

Pero... ¿Y si aparte de ella, Linky quería a otra persona?

A otra de sus hermanas, por ejemplo.

Leni se estremeció. La idea no le gustaba. La hacía sentir mal; tener emociones que nunca había experimentado: celos, inseguridad. Afán de posesión.

 

No quería compartir a Lincoln. Ni siquiera con sus queridas hermanas.

Linky era hermano de todas, y por eso lo dejaba convivir con ellas, como siempre. Pero era _su_  novio. No le agradaba la idea de que sus besos y caricias fueran para alguien más.

Y parecía que eso estaba ya ocurriendo. El cuerpo de Lincoln estaba impregnado con el aroma de otra persona.

***

Se dio cuenta la semana anterior, mientras hacían el amor. Estaba disfrutando como siempre de los besos y las caricias que él daba en todo su cuerpo. Lincoln acababa de regalarle un tremendo orgasmo con su boca, y ella se había acomodado para darle el mismo placer. Pero cuando estaba por comenzar, detectó un aroma tenue que no correspondía a Lincoln, ni a ella.

En ese momento, estaba tan excitada que no le hizo caso. Pero cuando terminaron y se recostó sobre el pecho de su amado, sintió exactamente el mismo aroma a un lado de su cuello.

Era un aroma recio, intenso; que solo podía corresponder a una persona conocida.

Su hermana Lynn.

No se atrevió a confrontar a Lincoln. Él estaba tierno y atento como siempre; acariciándola, besándola, y haciéndole toda clase de mimos. Endulzando sus oídos con palabras de amor y devoción. Suspirando por ella, y diciéndole que estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado...

¿Cómo podía interrumpirlo, si eso era lo que siempre deseaba escuchar de su boca? Y aquellas caricias... Hubiera querido que no terminaran nunca.

El problema fue después, cuando estaba sola. El recuerdo de aquel olor la llevó a imaginarse a Lincoln haciendo el amor con Lynn. Podía imaginar claramente cómo la besaba; la manera en que la acariciaba... Incluso cómo penetraba en su ser, tal como hacía con ella...

Era terrible. La hacía llorar. Le asustaba pensar que Lynn quizá era mejor amante que ella. ¿Y si su hermana menor terminaba ganando el corazón de Lincoln, y lo arrebataba de su lado?

Y luego, las pesadillas. Lynn llevándose a Lincoln de su lado. Lynn, burlándose de ella y quitándole al amor de su vida. Ella, sola y desconsolada. Sin nadie a quién amar; nunca jamás.

¿Qué debía hacer? No quería compartir a Lincoln. Pero tampoco deseaba perderlo. No podía romper con él, porque entonces lo perdería. Y si lo confrontaba, ¿qué podía ocurrir?

Tal vez él dejaría a Lynn, pero su hermana era de armas tomar. No se quedaría cruzada de brazos. Leni estaba segura de que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. O de denunciarlos con quien fuera. Y todo con tal de vengarse, o de salirse con la suya.

O Lincoln podría dejarla a ella. Y de todos modos lo perdería.

Así que aquella noche, en la que debería haberse sentido muy feliz por haber hecho el amor dos veces con su amado, estaba muy triste y meditabunda. Había sentido el aroma de Lynn en el cuerpo de Lincoln nuevamente.

¿Qué podía hacer? Todas las opciones parecían malas.

Se acercó de nuevo a Lincoln y olisqueó suavemente al lado de su cuello... El aroma era inconfundible. Una transpiración recia que no era la de Lincoln.

Leni se echó a llorar en silencio. Durante largo rato. Su hermana era más lista y activa que ella, y también mucho más osada. Tenía todas las de perder, Pero...

¿Pero?

La mentira. La mentira que ella le había dicho a Lincoln afloró cuando se sentía más desesperada, y se apoderó de su conciencia.

El pensamiento cortó su llanto. Se sorprendió. Se asustó de sí misma, al contemplar la posibilidad que su mente comenzaba a sugerirle.

-  _¡No!_  -se dijo -  _¡No puedes estar pensando en eso, Leni Loud! ¿Te imaginas los mil problemas que ocasionarías?_

Pero... ¿Y si era su única opción? ¿La única manera en que podía ganar una guerra que posiblemente tenía perdida?

Trató de alejar los pensamientos de su mente. De enterrarlos para siempre en el cieno de su inconsciencia. Pero los pensamientos volvía a la superficie una y otra vez.

-  _Así que no lo harías_  -dijo una parte de su mente-.  _Entonces dime, ¿por qué le contaste a Lincoln esa mentira? Sabes muy bien que no eres alérgica al látex, ni al poliuretano..._

\- ¡Sí! ¡Claro que lo soy!

-  _¡Maldita mentirosa! Entonces, ¿por qué le insististe a tus dos novios anteriores para que utilizaran preservativo? Y nunca te pasó nada, ¿verdad? Ni un solo granito en tu piel de seda, ¿no es cierto?_

\- ¡No! ¡Yo no...

-  _¡Acéptalo de una vez, maldita zorra! ¡Quieres atrapar a tu hermano! ¡Atarlo a ti para siempre, con un lazo que nunca podrá ser roto! ¡Por eso hoy le hiciste el amor en uno de tus días fértiles!_

\- ¡No! Yo solo quería... todo el placer. Sentirlo sin barreras. Como la primera vez...

-  _¡No te engañes, perra! ¡Acéptalo! ¡Acéptalo de una vez!_

\- P-pero...

-  _¡Pero nada! ¿Escrúpulos de última hora, Leni? ¡Qué rayos importa que sea tu hermano! ¡Te lo has dicho mil veces!_

\- Es que... eso no me importa, pero... Es un truco sucio.

-  _En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale, ¿cierto? Además, ¿qué pasará si Lori o Luan también se interesan por Lincoln? ¿O Lucy? Ella está creciendo, y se está poniendo muy bonita, ¿sabes? ¿Vas a correr el riesgo?_

\- N-no…

- _Pues ya no lo pienses más. Hazlo. ¡Solo hazlo! Tendrás que enfrentar mil problemas, pero al final, todo saldrá bien._

\- D-déjame pensarlo. ¡Tengo miedo! ¿Y si me quedo sola con...

-  _Eso no ocurrirá, y tú lo sabes. Linky jamás te dejaría sola. ¡Estaría dispuesto a morir por ti, si sabe que tienes un hijo suyo! Piénsalo, pero no demasiado. Lynn podría adelantarse. O cualquiera de tus hermanas mayores._

\- ¡Aaahh!

Leni se incorporó, asustada. La luz del alba se colaba entre las cortinas de su cuarto.

-  _Un sueño_  -pensó-.  _¡Dios mío! ¡Qué pesadilla!_

Se volvió hacia Lincoln y lo abrazó. Su hermanito se arrebujó en sus brazos, colocando su cabeza entre sus pechos desnudos.

\- _Te amo, Linky. ¡Te adoro! Yo jamás te haría eso. Antes, preferiría perderte. Aunque tuviera que arrepentirme por el resto de mi vida…_

Lo apretó entre sus brazos. Y después, de manera inconsciente, lo soltó; y comenzó a frotar suavemente su propio vientre.


	6. Qué experiencias quieres vivir

Luna salió de su habitación con su guitarra y su amplificador. Había tomado muy temprano su lugar en la fila del baño y, gracias a ello, ya iba de salida. Acordó con su banda que se reunirían para un ensayo final antes de la escuela. Querían estar bien preparados para el concierto de aquella noche.

En el momento en que salía, Lana iba entrando al baño y Lincoln iba saliendo de su habitación. Cuando lo vio, sintió una especie de regocijo en su corazón. Ya hacia un buen tiempo que su hermanito se había convertido en una de sus mayores fuentes de alegría y estabilidad.

\- Hola, Bro -dijo ella, y se inclinó para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

Lincoln devolvió el saludo, y correspondió al beso sin ninguna inquietud. Sabía muy bien que su hermana había mirado en todas direcciones antes de acercarse a él.

\- ¿Listo para el concierto de esta noche?

\- Yo sí. ¿Y tú?

\- Daremos los toques finales antes de la escuela. ¿Me esperarás después del concierto? Podríamos divertirnos un ratito juntos -dijo ella, guiñando un ojo.

A Lincoln se le iluminó la cara.

\- ¡Claro! No me perdería esa oportunidad por nada del mundo.

\- Allá te espero, entonces. ¡Camerino 7, no lo olvides!

\- Jamás, preciosa.

Esta vez, los dos voltearon rápidamente antes de sumergirse en un fuerte abrazo y un apasionado beso. Las manos de Lincoln se posaron en la delgada cintura de su hermana, y masajeó suavemente sus caderas antes de separarse.

\- ¡Vaya que estás hecho todo un pillín, hermanito! -dijo Luna pellizcando la mejilla de Lincoln-. Has estado practicando mucho con Lynn, ¿verdad?

Ella le guiño el ojo otra vez, haciendo que Lincoln se sonrojara.

\- Perdón...

\- No te preocupes, ya sabes que no pasa nada. Pero esta noche, eres todo mío, ¿eh? ¡Nos vemos! -dijo, antes de lanzarse escaleras abajo.

Lincoln la contempló irse con alegría en el corazón. Luna era una joya a la que no todo el mundo valoraba. Una de sus hermanas más queridas, y su única amante sin complicaciones. Si algún día se decidía a contarle lo de Leni a alguien más, tendría que ser a ella.

***

Luna se sentía muy bien, y contenta como quizá nunca antes lo había estado. Todos sus asuntos marchaban de maravilla. La banda iba progresando, su situación romántica con Sam por fin se había estabilizado; y sus encuentros esporádicos con Lincoln le ayudaban a mantener controlados los apetitos carnales que no podía satisfacer con Sam.

Su nueva tranquilidad le ayudaba de muchas maneras. La inspiración y la energía estaban siempre cuando las necesitaba. Gracias a eso, su banda había crecido mucho; y ya tenía cierta notoriedad en el estado de Michigan. Los contrataban, ya no tenían que abrir conciertos en el estado; e incluso ya tenían personal que les acomodaba y preparaba el equipo para sus conciertos. En menos de dos meses, irían a un concierto nacional en el que esperaban impactar y darse a conocer en todo Estados Unidos.

Con Sam, las cosas iban bien. Se amaban, sin duda alguna. Se comprendían muy bien, y compartían gozosamente su intimidad desde hacía más de un año.

Luna se veía en el futuro con ella, quizá adoptando un niño en algún momento. Si todo salía como las dos querían, muy probablemente tendrían éxito con su banda; y podrían estar juntas en donde quiera que estuvieran.

Y pensar que solo unos meses antes, habían estado cerca de romper…

Pero entonces empezaron sus encuentros esporádicos con Lincoln. Luna obtuvo lo que tanto necesitaba. Y gracias a eso, se tranquilizó lo suficiente para recibir gustosa lo que Sam podía darle.

Todavía podía escuchar el consejo de Chester, resonando en sus oídos:

\- Luna: ahora que la banda está creciendo, tienes que decidir muy bien sobre qué experiencias quieres vivir, y las consecuencias que estás dispuesta a afrontar.

Cuando Chunk le dijo eso, le pareció un consejo plenamente razonable y bien intencionado. Pero no tuvo una verdadera oportunidad de apreciar su valor, hasta que convivió con una de las groupies de Mick Swagger; y ella le ofreció probar las drogas.

Al principio dijo que no, y las rechazó tajantemente. La muchacha tuvo el tacto y la paciencia para no insistir; y en cambio le invitó una cerveza fría que Luna aceptó de muy buena gana.

El problema fue que, al calor de la plática, a esa cerveza le siguió otra. Y otra. Y otra.

Luna se fue desinhibiendo. Sam se había ido a casa un buen rato antes, y ambas se quedaron solas. Con su mente obnubilada por el alcohol, Luna comenzó a darse cuenta de lo bella que era aquella chica. Poco a poco comenzó a entusiasmarse, y no tuvo problemas cuando ella le propuso que fueran a platicar a su apartamento.

Estando allí, Luna se sentía ya bastante desinhibida; y tras un par de tragos más, la muchacha se le acercó. Le dijo que era muy hermosa, y buscó su boca con la suya.

Luna no rechazó a la muchacha, y muy pronto se perdió a sí misma en aquellos labios de satín. Era una experta besadora, y Luna se dejó llevar por sus muníficos encantos. Pronto repitió su oferta de hacerla probar la droga; y esta vez, Luna ya no tuvo fuerzas para rechazarla.

Nunca supo bien lo que le dio. Era una pastilla que podía masticarse. Por consejo de ella, Luna la masticó con un buen trago de whisky, y pasó muy poco tiempo antes de que sintiera sus potentes efectos. Las dos muchachas terminaron en la cama, devorando sus bocas y sus cuerpos en frenéticos arranques de pasión.

Luna ya hacía tiempo que tenía relaciones sexuales con Sam, pero nunca antes había tenido sexo solo por placer. Disfrutó plenamente aquel encuentro esporádico, pero muy probablemente hubiera sentido remordimientos por haber traicionado a Sam... Si no fuera porque el novio de aquella muchacha llegó de improviso, y las encontró haciendo el amor en la habitación.

Apenas llegó, la chica le hizo una seña para que se les uniera. A pesar de su turbidez mental, quizá Luna se hubiera opuesto; pero el apuesto muchacho hizo gala de cortesía y respeto. Se quitó toda la ropa, y no avanzó hacia ellas hasta que la novia le hizo una nueva seña y se separó de Luna para abrazarlo.

\- Discúlpame un segundo, querida - le dijo ella. Y ante los ojos asombrados de Luna, la muchacha comenzó a practicarle sexo oral al chico, que tenía un miembro bastante respetable.

El joven se comportó muy bien. Se quedaba quieto; se limitó a acariciar los cabellos dorados de la hermosa muchacha, y le demostraba con sus palabras y gemidos lo mucho que estaba disfrutando.

Enseguida se acomodaron para hacer el amor, y le brindaron a Luna el espectáculo más estimulante que había visto en su vida. El chico la penetraba alternando embestidas veloces y enérgicas con movimientos lentos, profundos y suaves. Bajaba la cabeza para succionar y mordisquear suavemente los exuberantes senos de ella, y de vez en cuando se salía y se acercaba a la cabecera de la cama para que ella pudiera succionar golosamente su pene.

Luna nunca se había sentido tan excitada. No estaba segura de si era por el espectáculo, por la droga, o por ambos. Pero comenzó a masturbarse furiosamente, mientras veía la manera en que el muchacho penetraba a la chica alternando entre su boca y su vagina. Con una mano tocaba su clítoris y con la otra estimulaba sus pechos; y a poco estaba gimiendo ruidosamente. Los amantes siguieron en sus juegos lúbricos, y muy pronto la muchacha obtenía su primer orgasmo de la noche.

Se recobró muy rápido y miró con curiosidad a Luna; que seguía ocupada consigo misma. Entonces sonrió, se levantó lentamente y sin avisar, se acercó a la chica Loud para succionar uno de sus pechos.

\- Pequeña... -dijo ella, apartándose un momento para acercarse a su oído, y mordisquearlo suavemente - ¿No te gustaría probar con mi amigo? Solo si tú quieres, claro. Es un buen muchacho. Te prometo que no te lastimará.

\- ¡Oooh! - suspiro Luna, sin poder controlar sus actos-. ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

La chica sonrió y la ayudó a acomodarse en la cama. Luna tembló de anticipación, cuando el cuerpo musculoso del chico se tendió suavemente entre sus piernas.

El muchacho actuó con suavidad, con mucha consideración; y junto con su novia hicieron que la desfloración de Luna fuera una experiencia memorable. Comenzaron alternando sus besos en la boca y en los senos de Luna. La tercera de las Loud creyó que moriría de placer, cuando cada uno de sus amantes succionó y mordisqueó suavemente uno de sus senos, mientras sus manos se perdían en su vulva y su vientre. La acariciaron con tanta habilidad, que ella misma clamó por ser penetrada. Ya no podía resistir más.

Después de acomodarse, el chico comenzó pasando delicadamente su pene por los labios vaginales de Luna. La muchacha seguía besándola con pasión, recorriendo su cuello y sus senos con la lengua; mientras su mano acariciaba lentamente su clítoris y el pene del muchacho.

Luna estaba tan perdida en el placer, que no pensaba en el obstáculo que representaba su himen todavía intacto. Y no lo pensó ni siquiera cuando él comenzaba a introducir su miembro en la bien lubricada vagina. Pero él sí percibió la suave barrera que bloqueaba su paso, así que dijo algo al oído de su novia; y ella, enternecida, acarició y besó la linda cara de la joven Loud.

\- ¡Ay, mi vida; eres virgen! Pero no te preocupes. Te trataremos con muchísimo cuidado.

Y así fue. El chico la empaló hasta donde el himen de Luna lo permitió. Y justo entonces, la muchacha redobló sus esfuerzos en los senos, los labios y el clítoris de la castaña. El chico caló la resistencia de la tenue membrana, y retrocedió solo un poco antes de empujar con vigor. El himen cedió, y la tercera de las Loud tuvo por primera vez su vagina completamente ocupada.

En verdad, los chicos eran tan hábiles que sintió muy poco dolor. Él se mantuvo quieto durante un tiempo, para que Luna se acostumbrara a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella. Después, inició sus movimientos con mucha lentitud, incrementando el ritmo muy poco a poco. El leve dolor muy pronto cedió el paso al placer, y Luna empezó a gemir y gritar ante la intensidad de aquellas sensaciones deliciosas y desconocidas.

***

Estuvieron haciendo el amor gran parte de la noche. El trío se complementó de maneras que ninguno de ellos hubiera sospechado jamás. A veces las dos chicas atendían al muchacho, y en otro momento, él chico y una de ellas se concentraban en dar placer a la otra.

Pero aquello tuvo consecuencias inesperadas para Luna. Además del regaño monumental de sus padres y el castigo que tuvo que padecer, descubrió que el contacto carnal con un hombre le había encantado. A pesar de sus miedos y la culpabilidad que sintió en los primeros días, pensaba constantemente en lo que había experimentado, y muy pronto tuvo una verdadera necesidad física de repetir la experiencia.

No había dejado de amar a Sam, pero las relaciones sexuales con ella dejaron de ser completamente satisfactorias. Los encantos y las atenciones de su hermosa pareja ya no eran suficientes. Necesitaba la penetración; la sensación de sentirse llena y poseída. Y eso era algo que ella no le podía dar.

En un intento de satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales con su propia novia, pensó en proponerle que utilizaran algún tipo de juguete sexual, como un arnés o un consolador. Pero cuando lo insinuó veladamente, Sam se sintió escandalizada. Ella no necesitaba esas cosas. ¿Para qué quería una cosa así, si tenía todo lo demás? No necesitaba ninguna otra cosa.

Y así, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, su relación comenzó a deteriorarse. Discutían y se lastimaban; y sin quererlo ni desearlo, el sexo con Sam dejó de ser una fuente de placer para Luna.

Por supuesto, nunca pensó en repetir la experiencia con aquellos chicos. ¡Ni siquiera llegó a conocer sus nombres! Reflexionó mucho sobre lo que había vivido; y aunque no se arrepentía de haber perdido su virginidad con ellos, comprendía muy bien los peligros a los que se exponía si los buscaba. La droga le había hecho perder el control de sí misma. Le había ayudado a abrir las puertas a nuevas experiencias, pero pudo haber sido peor. Muchísimo peor.

Al fin, llegó el momento en que ella y Sam se pidieron un tiempo para meditar las cosas y replantearse su relación. Apenas estuvieron separadas un par de meses; pero en ese tiempo, Luna hizo la prueba con un integrante de otra banda, y después con otro chico que no era del ambiente del  _Rock and Roll_. Y gracias a esas experiencias, tuvo tres revelaciones importantes.

La primera, que le encantaba el sexo con hombres. Tal vez no debería haberse sorprendido, porque nunca dejaron de gustarle; ni siquiera cuando ya tenía una relación bien establecida con Sam. Hubo un tiempo en que llegó a convencerse de que ya no le atraían los hombres, y cuando ocurrió lo que ocurrió, pensó que la droga o la presencia de la muchacha eran las verdaderas responsables de que hubiera disfrutado tanto con aquel chico. Pero no. Era el contacto con el cuerpo masculino, la sensación de la penetración. La energía, el vigor, el movimiento... Todo era maravilloso y placentero.

Pero también descubrió que muchos hombres, incluyendo a aquellos dos, eran unos patanes inmaduros. Tipos aprovechados e insensibles que solo pensaban en ellos, y no les interesaban sus necesidades y sus ritmos. Los tipos así, le quitaban gran parte del encanto al acto sexual.

Y por si fuera poco, también descubrió que extrañaba a Sam. En especial, después de cada decepción amorosa.

Al final, Sam fue a buscarla de nuevo, y Luna se refugió otra vez entre sus amorosos brazos. Se sintió muy feliz de estar de nuevo a su lado, pero... Por desgracia, sus necesidades físicas afloraron de nuevo en muy poco tiempo. Los juguetes sexuales que consiguió tampoco le ayudaron: eran simples trozos de plástico sin vida ni aroma. No podían acariciar, ni besar; ni decirle palabras lindas al oído.

Se sentía muy mal, porque amaba a su pareja. Pero al mismo tiempo, ella no la satisfacía. Y ya no tenía ganas de buscar a alguien que le rompiera el corazón, y que pudiera arrebatarle lo bueno y hermoso que tenía en su vida.

***

La solución le llegó de manera totalmente inesperada y brutal. Fue un shock completo y destructivo para todas sus creencias e ideas sobre el amor y el sexo.

Ocurrió una noche, en que se quedó en la sala para terminar la letra de una de sus canciones. En teoría, ya todos estaban durmiendo, con la única excepción de la pequeña Lisa. Ella estaba ocupada como siempre en sus experimentos científicos.

Estaba bloqueada. Se sentía bastante mal por su extraña situación con Sam, y el apremio de sus sensaciones físicas. No podía concentrarse ni dejarse llevar por mucho tiempo, y así era muy difícil que la musa del Rock and Roll se acomidiera a visitarla.

Las únicas personas que podían ayudarla eran Lucy y Lincoln. La pequeña gótica no tardaba mucho en dormirse, pero Lincoln se pasaba un buen rato jugando sus videojuegos o leyendo sus comics antes de dormir. Probablemente lo encontraría despierto.

Subió a su cuarto, y al acercarse a la puerta, le pareció escuchar unos jadeos y gemidos suaves, apagados; apenas audibles, pero muy sospechosos. Sin duda alguna, Lincoln no estaba solo; al parecer, se estaba divirtiendo mucho con alguna persona dentro de su cuarto.

Luna se estremeció. ¿Acaso su hermanito había metido de contrabando a Ronnie Anne? ¿O quizá a Paige, o a alguna de las amigas de Lynn?

El pensamiento la hizo sonreír. Lincoln sin duda estaba creciendo. Había embarnecido en los últimos dos años, y aumentado casi veinte centímetros de estatura. Cada vez que iba a la casa, Lori lo molestaba constantemente sobre sus posibles conquistas amorosas. Y ella misma tenía que reconocer que su hermanito se estaba convirtiendo en un atractivo adolescente.

Estuvo a punto de irse. Si no lo hizo, fue porque los demonios de la curiosidad y la lujuria la atacaron a la vez. Quería saber quién estaba retozando tan deliciosamente con su hermanito. Y desde su experiencia con los muchachos, había descubierto una faceta voyeurista que nunca sospechó que pudiera tener.

Giró la cerradura de la puerta con mucho cuidado. Casi esperaba que estuviera cerrada, pero los muchachitos olvidaron cerrar con llave. Abrió la puerta solo lo necesario para ver hacia la cama, y estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un grito de sorpresa.

Lincoln no había metido a nadie de contrabando. No había ninguna necesidad. Su amante vivía en la casa, bajo el mismo techo que todos.

Lynn. La deportista que siempre había sido tan ruda y brusca con Lincoln, ahora estaba agachada en la cama a cuatro patas; en una pose de completa sumisión, y suplicando que su hermano la penetrara con más fuerza.

Lincoln tenía la cara transfigurada por el placer. Con una mano sujetaba las caderas de su hermana, y con la otra tiraba con cierta fuerza de la eterna cola de caballo que Lynn utilizaba.

No había ninguna duda. Los dos gozaban a más no poder. Lincoln se inclinaba para morder el cuello y los hombros de su hermana, y ella misma pedía por momentos que la penetrara con más fuerza, o que le diera una nalgada.

El impacto fue tan fuerte, que Luna se olvidó de las precauciones. Afortunadamente, los pequeños amantes estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo, que probablemente no hubieran escuchado el estallido de un cohete en la propia habitación.

La posición era tal, que Luna podía ver muy bien la manera en que el respetable pene de su hermano se perdía en la adorable cavidad de su hermanita. Ambos se entregaban con tanta pasión, que Luna se sentía cada vez más excitada. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando su propia mano se perdió debajo de su falda, y comenzó a frotarse por encima de su pantaleta.

Pronto los amantes llegaron al orgasmo. Por la manera en que se cubrían las bocas con almohadas o con su propia mano, era obvio que estaban al tanto de la peligrosa situación en la que estaban. Era obvio que no estaban teniendo su primer encuentro sexual.

Ya no podía seguir viendo sin peligro de que la descubrieran. Ella misma estaba a punto de perder el control. Así que cerró tan silenciosamente como pudo, y se fue directo la habitación que compartía con Luan. Su hermana dormía ya desde hacía rato, así que no tuvo ningún problema para acomodarse en su lecho.

Quiso meditar sobre lo que había visto, pero era imposible. Se sintió tan excitada que de inmediato se acomodó boca abajo, abrazando una almohada, y se masturbó furiosamente. La imagen de sus dos hermanos haciendo el amor era demasiado fuerte. Demasiado estimulante. Se frotó con desesperación, recordando el hermoso cuerpo y las redondeadas caderas de Lynn; mientras se movía entusiasmada para salir al encuentro de las profundas embestidas de su hermano. Recordó también el delgado cuerpo de su hermano, y su pene invadiendo la intimidad de ella. Y se excitó todavía más al imaginar que era ella misma quien recibía la visita de la enhiesta herramienta de Lincoln en su vagina...

Al fantasear que su hermano Lincoln la penetraba, se excitó tanto que tuvo un tremendo estremecimiento de placer, y supo que iba a terminar.  Igual que Lynn, tuvo que morder su almohada para ahogar sus profundos gemidos. La intensidad de su orgasmo fue tal, que se durmió casi de inmediato.

***

A la mañana siguiente, algo había ocurrido en la mente de Luna.

Fue un cambio sutil, pero devastador. Era como si sus sentidos se hubieran abierto. Como si percibiera una serie de detalles con mayor claridad. Comenzó a descubrir situaciones y actitudes que antes se le pasaban totalmente por alto; y su visión de las relaciones familiares quedó modificada para siempre.

Lynn y Lincoln eran amantes. ¿Cuáles eran las implicaciones de eso?

A primera vista era algo escandaloso, pecaminoso y prohibido. Ellos eran hermanos. No se supone que hicieran esas cosas entre ellos.

Pero, ¿realmente era tan malo?

Después de todo, ¿Quién era ella para juzgarlos? ¿Acaso ella estaba tan limpia? Había participado en un trío con unos desconocidos. Había engañado a su novia, y de alguna manera pensaba en seguirla engañando para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Y por si eso fuera poco, se había imaginado ella misma haciendo el amor con Lincoln. Se vino fantaseando en que Lincoln la penetraba. Y había disfrutado muchísimo con su fantasía.


	7. La seducción

Lo que atestiguó, ocupó la mente de Luna durante todo el día siguiente. Tanto, que no le fue sencillo concentrarse en sus actividades. Incluso el rato que pasó con Sam, estuvo imaginando lo que sentiría si estuviera intercambiando besos con Lincoln... O con Lynn.

Al principio se sintió culpable. Pero aquella misma noche, sin que ella tuviera plena consciencia de lo que pasaba, sus prejuicios comenzaron a tambalearse. Recordaba a sus hermanos en pleno acto sexual, y se excitó de tal manera, que pronto estaba otra vez satisfaciendo sus necesidades mientras se solazaba con sus fantasías.

A la vez, se iba dando cuenta de que solo se sentía realmente excitada cuando se imaginaba a Lincoln. Le estimulaba imaginar que el chico tocaba su cuerpo, que la besaba; y sobre todo, que la penetraba con aquel miembro enhiesto que no conseguía sacar de su cabeza.

A fin de cuentas, ¿por qué no?

Era evidente que Lincoln no tenía prejuicios. Después de todo, Lynn también era su hermana. Y aun así, no tenía ningún reparo en tumbársela, cuando los dos tenían ganas.

Si lograra conquistarlo, de alguna manera...

***

Luna tardó unos días en decidirse. Nunca antes había considerado seriamente la idea del incesto, por muy atractivo que le pareciera su hermano. No era tan sencillo hacer algún movimiento.

No es que le pareciera mal. El problema era que, después de todo... ¡Lincoln era su hermano, vaya! Había tantos condicionamientos sociales... Tantos obstáculos y prejuicios.

¿Cómo se las habían arreglado Lynn y Lincoln para romperlos?

No los juzgaba. Después de todo, ¿acaso no era posible encontrar el amor o el placer en cualquier lugar? ¿Acaso su propia experiencia no había sido bastante bizarra?

El problema era que, cuando lograba calmar su cabeza y pensar un poco, no era tan sencillo dar el primer paso.

El conflicto la torturaba. Quizá nunca se hubiera atrevido a pasar a la acción directa, de no ser porque una semana y media después de que aquella noche, volvió a descubrir a sus hermanos en pleno acto sexual. Acertó a pasar por el cuarto de Lincoln de noche, y se escuchaban gemidos y susurros muy apagados.

La curiosidad y el morbo fueron más fuertes que su prudencia. Pegó el oído a la puerta, pero esta vez no se atrevió a abrir. No creía que pudiera evitar ser descubierta una segunda vez. De todos modos, no hacía falta ver. Los susurros, jadeos y gemidos le permitieron formarse una imagen muy clara de lo que pasaba allí adentro.

\- ¡Déjame subirme, Linky! Quiero clavarme... ¡Siiii! Apriétame...

\- Lynn, preciosa... Me encantan tus pechos…

\- Pero si son chiquitos…

\- Eso no importa… Son deliciosos. ¡Mmmhh!

\- Entonces tómalos, mi vida... ¡Sí! ¡Ahh! Chúpalos más fuerte...

...

\- Date la vuelta, mi amor. Y muerde la almohada...

\- ¡Mmmpphhh! ¡Ayyy!

Los gemidos se prolongaron por varios minutos. Era imposible saber qué estaban haciendo exactamente; si Lynn estaba gozando, o sufriendo.

Pero Luna lo imaginaba. Y se recargó en la puerta para masturbarse furiosamente.

Los tres llegaron al éxtasis de manera casi simultánea. Apenas se recuperó, Luna se alejó de allí. Sus piernas apenas la sostenían, y no le fue tan fácil llegar a su lecho.

***

A pesar de su brutal orgasmo, Luna no podía dormir. Era la segunda vez que sorprendía a sus hermanos y, sin que ella se diera cuenta, su mentalidad estaba cambiando de manera irreversible.

¿Por qué solamente Lynn podía gozar a su hermano?

Después de todo, ella también era su hermana. Lincoln la quería mucho; la procuraba y la ayudaba.

Además, había otro detalle al que antes nunca antes le prestó la debida atención.

Ya desde tiempo atrás, Luna se daba cuenta de que Lincoln miraba mucho a sus hermanas mayores, desde Lynn hasta Lori. Quizá era más evidente con Leni, pero lo había sorprendido espiándolas de manera más o menos discreta a todas ellas. Intentaba ver sus pechos a través de sus escotes, y miraba disimuladamente cuando alguna falda o vestido se subían y mostraban más de lo conveniente.

Sí. Lincoln era un poco morboso. Miraba a sus hermanas como mujeres, y a ella también.

En realidad, no era algo tan raro, o sorprendente. Los dos años anteriores habían tratado muy bien a Luna. Ya no era tan delgada. Su silueta y las facciones de su cara se habían redondeado y embarnecido. La misma Leni le había dicho que, con la ropa y el maquillaje adecuado, se vería muy linda.

Cuando recordó eso, Luna sonrió. Nunca se imaginó que pensaría aquello de sí misma.

Pero quizá era lo que necesitaba para atraer a Lincoln. Quizá podría seducirlo. Y si todo salía como ella lo esperaba, pues... Podrían divertirse mucho juntos.

Todo era cuestión de trazar un plan. Con mucho cuidado, para que Lynn y Lincoln no sospecharan nada extraño. Y para que su hermanito no se sintiera raro, o presionado por ella.

***

Una vez que Luna comenzó su ataque, Lincoln no tardó ni una semana en caer en sus brazos.

Lo primero que hizo fue conseguir algunas piezas de ropa sexy, pero no demasiado reveladora. Algunas minifaldas a medio muslo, y blusas que apenas dejaban descubierto el ombligo. Lo verdaderamente lindo y atrevido serían las prendas de lencería que irían ocultas abajo de esa ropa, listas para mostrarse como al descuido, y en el momento preciso.

Era igual de importante mostrarse más cariñosa. Pero tenía que hacer las cosas poco a poco, de tal manera que Lincoln no se sintiera invadido o asustado. El contacto físico tendría que ser gradual, pero constante. Y valía la pena que empezara con todo aquel mismo día.

Así que se trazó un plan. Le pidió ayuda a su hermano para ensayar, y lo recibió con uno de los atuendos que había comprado. No era mucho: la minifalda a cuadros y la blusa ombliguera que se puso no eran más reveladoras que algunos de los atuendos que utilizaba Lori; pero Lincoln se quedó boquiabierto cuando la vio. No estaba acostumbrado a verla así.

\- Luna... ¡Wow! -dijo Lincoln, sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Te gusta, hermano? -dijo Luna, guiñándole un ojo-. Ahora que las presentaciones son masivas, es tiempo de que utilice atuendos más llamativos, ¿no crees? ¡Ven acá, vamos a rockear!

Estuvieron un buen rato ensayando, bailando, tocando la guitarra y refinando la letra de las canciones de Luna. Lincoln estaba impresionado por la manera en que su hermana había mejorado. Sus letras eran pegadizas, y tocaba con un ritmo que incitaba al movimiento, al despliegue de energía; aunque al principio uno no tuviera ganas de moverse. Y también se sintió impresionado por lo bien que lucía su hermana con la nueva ropa.

Aunque se resistía a reconocerlo ante sí mismo, ya hacía tiempo que Lincoln se sentía atraído por el cuerpo de todas sus hermanas mayores. Lori y Leni siempre habían sido hermosas y tenían unos cuerpos increíbles. Lo mismo Lynn, con todo el ejercicio que hacía. Pero los cuerpos de Luan y Luna recién se habían desarrollado y llenado de curvas en aquellos años, conforme se acercaban a la mayoría de edad.

Lincoln reconocía desde tiempo atrás que Luan era muy atractiva. Pero Luna... Era como si nunca la hubiera visto bien antes. Sus piernas, antes delgadas, lucían ahora hermosamente torneadas. Apenas podía evitar ser muy obvio cuando las miraba. Y fue peor cuando en alguno de sus giros de baile, el vuelo de la falda se elevó; y le dejó ver una hermosa tanga de encaje de color azul oscuro que apenas cubría su intimidad. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no volver a mirar. Pero sus buenas intenciones quedaron destruidas cuando, en otro momento, Luna se agachó, y Lincoln tuvo la visión casi completa de su hermoso trasero, que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de sus dos hermanitas mayores.

Al fin dieron por terminado el ensayo. Lincoln estaba sudando frió, y no era precisamente por el baile o el calor. Estaban por despedirse, cuando Luna lo sorprendió echándole los brazos al cuello, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo estrechaba fuertemente contra sí; repegando por completo todo su cuerpo.

\- Gracias, hermano. Siempre eres de gran ayuda. ¿Sabes? Me siento un poco nerviosa. ¿Podrías ayudarme un poco todos los días? ¿Hasta que llegue la fecha del concierto?

\- C-claro que sí, Lunita. Encantado.

\- ¡Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo! -exclamó Luna deleitada. Y premió a su hermano con otro fuerte abrazo, y un sonoro beso cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Cuando salía del cuarto de Luna, Lincoln se sentía aturdido. Su hermana solía ser un poco menos efusiva, pero no podía decir que estuviera disgustado por haber sentido su cuerpo tan pegado al suyo. Solamente tenía la esperanza de que ella no hubiera sentido la erección que comenzaba a salirse de su control, y a empujar nada sutilmente contra la caderas de su hermana.

\- _Por Dios_ -pensó-. _¡Qué hermosa se ha puesto Luna! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?_

Antes de alejarse del todo, se arriesgó a echar una ojeada para verle las piernas por última vez. Pero en lugar de sus piernas, vio que Luna se había agachado a recoger parte de su equipo, dando una panorámica completa de su bien torneado trasero.

Se retiró sonrojado. Sentía que la erección pugnaba por romper su pantalón.

Y Luna sonreía. El día había marchado a la perfección. Las reacciones de su hermano eran inequívocas. Presintió que aquello tendría un final muy feliz para los dos, y mucho antes de lo que había calculado.

***

Y así fue. Porque Lincoln fue respondiendo como ella deseaba, y casi sin que tuviera que esforzarse de manera especial.

Aquello le sorprendía un poco; pero cuando pudo pensarlo, comprendió que no había nada de qué asombrarse. A fin de cuentas, Lincoln ya tenía una vida sexual activa desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo atrás. Era prácticamente un adolescente, y su cuerpo había cambiado mucho en el último año y medio.

Era ya un muchachito encantador, tierno; con un poquito de acné, y lleno de testosterona. Y para rematarlo todo, Lynn ya le había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo. Había acabado con la mayor parte de los escrúpulos de Lincoln, sin dejar ni siquiera el polvo de su consciencia.

Fue suficiente con seguir mostrando sus atuendos y su lencería en el momento preciso, e invitarlo a ensayar algunos pasos de baile en los que tuvieran que estar pegados. Lincoln se dejaba llevar, y cada vez se sentía más cómodo con la cercanía y el contacto de su hermana mayor.

Tan solo cinco días después, Luna y Lincoln se quedaron solos en casa. Como si un demiurgo maligno lo hubiera dispuesto todo, ya estaban solos antes de que se dieran cuenta. Luna aprovechó inmediatamente la oportunidad, y le propuso a Lincoln que bailaran una canción romántica, de ritmo cadencioso y sensual.

\- ¿Acaso vas a tocar esa canción en tu concierto? -dijo Lincoln, asombrado.

\- No, hermanito. Esto es solo por diversión. ¿O acaso no quieres bailar conmigo?

\- Oh... Sí, Luna. Claro que quiero. Es solo que...

\- ¡Vamos, hermano! No te preocupes por nada.

De hecho, sí estaba preocupado. Luna había elegido para ese día su atuendo más incitante. Lincoln no había tenido ningún tipo de actividad sexual el día anterior, y tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Le preocupaba que, al sentir el calor y la suavidad del cuerpo de su hermana, su miembro ingobernable comenzara a reaccionar. Pero cuando tal cosa ocurrió, Luna no hizo nada por evitar el contacto. Al contrario. Se las había arreglado para empalmar dos melodías, una tras otra. La primera, muy romántica, dispondría a Lincoln para el romanticismo y para la pérdida de sus inhibiciones. Y la otra, sumamente sensual y rítmica, le permitiría bailar con energía y explotar al máximo su sensualidad.

Lincoln tan solo se dejó llevar. Nunca comprendió del todo lo que ocurría, hasta que él y Luna lo platicaron abiertamente. En el momento, tan solo se dedicó a sentir el cuerpo de su hermana moviéndose suavemente. Con el corazón en la boca, Lincoln no podía menos que sentir la suavidad de la piel de los hombros y la cintura de su hermana; la firmeza de su talle, y el delicioso aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo. Además, ella se pegaba tanto como podía, incitándolo con gestos, miradas y guiños. El chico se puso de verdad nervioso, porque todo indicaba que su hermana estaba coqueteándole; pero quizá se estaba engañando. Todo podía ser parte del baile, de la coreografía que estaba montando.

Sin embargo, la segunda melodía acabó con todas sus dudas. Luna comenzó moviéndose de manera enérgica, sensual, frotando todo su cuerpo contra el de su hermano. Le daba la espalda para frotar su trasero contra su pelvis; tomaba sus manos y hacía que recorrieran su cuerpo, y su lindo rostro se acercaba tanto al suyo que podía sentir que sus alientos se confundían.

El chico se sentía como un volcán a punto de estallar. Estaba tan excitado y confundido que tenía mucho miedo de hacer alguna tontería. Así que se dejó llevar por completo, permitiendo que fuera su hermana la que siguiera hasta donde quisiera. Él estaba dispuesto para todo. Ni siquiera quería hablar, para no correr el riesgo de arruinar el momento.

Al final de la canción, Luna se pegó a él por completo. Volvió a acercar su rostro al de Lincoln y esta vez no se detuvo hasta que sus labios hicieron pleno contacto. Lo sintió temblar de miedo y excitación. Era el momento crítico, y no podía dejarlo escapar. Así que prolongó el beso, masajeando suavemente los labios de su hermano.

Lincoln permaneció quieto durante unos segundos. Estaba muy nervioso y sorprendido, pero el sabor y la suavidad de los lindos labios de su hermana lo conquistaron al instante. El beso era delicioso, y no quería hacer algún movimiento estúpido que lo arruinara todo. Afortunadamente su instinto vino en su ayuda, y solo tuvo que subir los brazos para toparse con la breve cintura de su hermanita. La forma de su cuerpo era perfecta, y se ajustaba deliciosamente a sus manos.

Cuando sintió el contacto de las manos de Lincoln, Luna supo que lo había conseguido. Tenía a Lincoln justo donde lo quería; de ninguna manera se iba a resistir. Estaban solos, y no había ningún motivo para que se apresuraran. Las lenguas entraron en juego muy poco a poco, con leves exploraciones en los labios y el reborde anterior de los dientes. De ahí, pasó a besar suavemente la barbilla, las mejillas y todo el rostro de su querido hermanito. El chico se dejó hacer, suspirando de deseo y excitación. No se atrevía a tomar la iniciativa en nada para que su hermana no fuera a reaccionar o arrepentirse. Se limitó a sujetarla firmemente de las caderas y acariciar con suavidad su espalda baja.

Las caricias de Lincoln enardecieron a la muchacha. Seguramente con otro amante, en ese momento ya hubiera soltado la rienda y pasado a contactos mucho más atrevidos; pero aún sentía la tensión en el cuerpo de Lincoln. Aunque la excitación le impedía pensar demasiado, se dio cuenta de que él tenía miedo. Así que comenzó a acariciar suavemente su espalda mientras lo seguía llenando de besos. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos para acariciar las mejillas a la vez que lo besaba.

El chico se iba sintiendo cada vez más cómodo. Las deliciosas caricias de su hermana, cargadas de ternura y cariño le demostraban que ella estaba plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, y que deseaba lo que estaba pasando tanto como él. Hubiera querido hablarle, decirle cuánto la deseaba y la quería, pero de nuevo tuvo miedo de arruinar el momento. Así que se conformó con seguir besándola y acariciando su cuerpo.

Pronto la lengua de Luna salió de la boca de Lincoln y comenzó a explorar la barbilla, a bajar poco a poco hacia su cuello. El chico estaba ya completamente erecto, presionando con fuerza contra los muslos de su hermana. Luna disfrutaba por igual esa sensación, imaginando el momento en que ese miembro enhiesto penetraría por fin su intimidad, y le daría el placer tan largamente esperado. Su excitación se hizo tan fuerte que empezó a jadear, y por un momento estuvo a punto de perder el control. Si no lo hizo, fue porque se dio cuenta de que Lincoln aún estaba un poco tenso. Era el momento justo para hacer que se tranquilizarla por completo. Sus manos descendieron poco a poco por la espalda baja del chico, mientras su lengua recorría suavemente la piel del cuello; memorizando cada pliegue, probando el leve sabor salino de su suave piel. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Lincoln sintió las manos de su hermana posarse con suavidad en su trasero para frotar sus glúteos y sus caderas.

Aquello era demasiado. Ya no podía resistir. Tenía que hablar, poner en claro sus sentimientos. O continuaban hasta el final, o se detenía ahora que estaba al borde del precipicio.

\- Luna... hermanita... -jadeó Lincoln, mientras la lengua de su hermana dibujaba círculos en el nacimiento de su pecho.

\- ¿Sí? -respondió Luna, sin dejar de besar y chupar el cuello de su hermano.

\- Te deseo... Yo...

No pudo seguir hablando, porque Luna cerró los labios del chico con un beso profundo y apasionado.

No era necesario decir más. Las manos de Lincoln descendieron al fin, y se atrevieron a posarse sobre el precioso trasero de su hermana.

Nada podría impedir que Luna y él compartieran la cama por primera vez.


End file.
